Cruel Angel's Thesis
by Friedrich V. Merkwurdigeliebe
Summary: AUCrossover, radically altered plot from Eva, but same elements. Very mature themes, please give it a shot. Chapter 4 Added. Anyall reviews accepted.
1. Chapter 1 Revalation

And...here we go. First chapter. . Review and criticise to your pleasing, but again..wait till the third chapter before finalizing your review.

Chapter 1- Revelation

Name- Hikaru Daichi  
Age- 14  
Height- 5'5"  
Weight- 106lbs

So read the ID card for the pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01. The one carrying it however was not Hikaru, but his new caretaker- Christine Knight. An American by birth she's a bit overweight and sarcastic. With shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, and glasses combined with a slight hourglass figure, it's hard to believe she's single. She doesn't seem to mind though, or at least doesn't show it. It might be because of her height, being six-two and two hundred nine pounds wasn't exactly normal for a woman. But she was content, and with her job she didn't need the added stress of trying to loose weight. She was Director of Operations at the NERV facility in Tokyo, Japan. She over saw all operations of the new Evangelion units, and as such, saw it fit to take in one of the pilots. She also felt a bit of remorse for Hikaru, his father neglected him and his mother left him in divorce. The reasoning behind choosing a mere teenager to pilot a one hundred thirty-one foot 'robot' is anyone's guess. There are theories, ranging from the mundane to the downright foolish.

Christine continued on her way, to a bus stop where she was supposed to meet him and take him to her apartment. She looked back down at the ID card's picture. He had short black hair, dark green eyes, which were oddly enough not Asian looking. The only thing that could tell you he was Japanese was his skin, which had a slight gold tint to it. A few minutes later, she saw the boy with a backpack and a bag. The car comes to a stop and the passenger side window rolls down.

"You're Hikaru, right?" With the sweetest possible tone she could manage. Hikaru was a bit shocked; he didn't expect someone in the military to be as good-looking. He managed to choke out

"Y–yes...I take it you're Ms. Knight? ". She smiled; he was shy and cute, perfect for her amusement.

"Yes, Christine Knight. You can call me Christine, considering you're going to be living with me from now on." Hikaru smiled a bit, and got in the car.

The drive was quite and eventually stopped a large apartment building near inner Tokyo. Gathering his things, Hikaru and Christine walked into the building, it looked nice. At least compared to what Hikaru had been used to. As they both walked towards the elevator, he began to rub the palms of his hands. It was a nervous habit he had developed shortly after his mother left. Unlike other people, who when nervous would start to sweat or go red-faced he rubbed his hands together until they blistered. He was unsure of Christine, this new place, and what exactly the United States military wanted from him. This had all started to sink in…was he going to be fighting for them? Where they going to run tests on him? He'd have to ask Christine, but not here. Too public, too many ways to mess up, paranoia was starting to set in. All these questions were racing through his mind; he began to loose track of what was going on around him until Christine pulled him into the elevator.

"What's wrong Hikaru," She said with a bit of confusion. "Are you alright?

"I—I'm fine..." with those last words, the elevator reached floor twenty.

Stepping out of the elevator, she led him to her room- Apartment Eighty-Eight. Swiping a card through a device on the door, it unlocked and opened. The place seemed big, in a word. Certainly bigger then he would've imagined. There again, she was director of a military base and could probably afford this. The paint was dark blue, hardwood flooring, leather furniture…all the things you'd expect in an upper-class house.

"So, you like it?" Christine said to break the silence.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting something this big." said the boy, obviously not expecting accommodations this good.

Looking around some more, he noticed it was rather well-kept, which made him feel a bit more at ease. While he was looking around, Christine called him to the hallway. Opening a door

"This is your room Hikaru "she said with a smile. It was bigger then the one he had at his 'home'.

Walking into his new room, he began to feel better. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. His mind then turned to what exactly he was doing here in the first place, the job forced upon him by the US Military.

"Christine." He began "What will I be doing here…for the military I mean?"

She then slapped her forehead, feeling stupid for forgetting to tell him about the Evangelion Project. "Come to my room, I'll show you.."

Following his new caretaker, he began to rub his hands together again. He wasn't a very violent person, preferring to back down then fight. What did they need a fourteen year old boy anyway? He had enough problems as-is. Then he heard the doorknob click, and turn. Her room was nice, blue carpet instead of the hardwood. Two filing cabinets were placed on the wall opposite her bead, queen-sized by his estimate. Christine walked over to the right cabinet and opened the top drawer. Going to nearly the back of the drawer she picked up what seemed to be an ordinary file. Turning to her bed, she crawled up to the pillows and set Indian-Style. She signaled for Hikaru to set on the end of the bed, and placed the file in front of him.

He opened the folder, and his eyes widened. It was a picture, of a massive green, orange, and purple behemoth. It looked like something you'd see in an anime.

"I—I'm going to pilot that!?" Hikaru cried out, with both shock and fear evident in his voice.

"Yes, that is Evangelion Unit 01." With a bit of remorse in her voice. "Its purpose is to support any United States military intervention. It is designed to fight indiscriminant warfare. An AI System was proposed but..." She then cut off.

"But what? What did it do?" He was becoming concerned for his own well-being.

Christine sighed; she didn't want to scare him. But it's best if he knew now then later, where he could be hurt. "The AI was scrapped. It was too much of a liability to the 'friendly' troops."

"So..." began Hikaru with a tone of sadness "I'm going to be killing women and children, as well as soldiers?"

Christine hadn't thought of it like that, she didn't really consider what they meant by 'indiscriminate'. It all made sense now though; they were going to force a child to kill and maim innocent people as well as soldiers. She couldn't believe it…or she didn't want to. She wanted to cry, they were going to turn a child into a War Criminal, but she was rather sure he would begin to cry and she didn't need any more on her conscious.

"I—I guess that means yes…" Was all he could choke out. Christine looked into his eyes, the shy boy she first saw was gone, he realized exactly what they wanted of him. It sickened her, and the worst part was that she knew for a fact- if he declined, they would kill him.

"It—it isn't so bad Hikaru. You…you may not have to ever pilot it." She said with a forced smile. It was a poor attempt at trying to cheer him up, and he knew it. He managed a small smile, if just to make her feel a bit better. Hikaru looked out the window, the sun was setting. He then looked back at Christine. She had taken off her glasses and was rubbing her face with her hands. It was the worst possible thing she could imagine.

"I feel so horrible…I—I would've never have thought that they could conceive such a thing. This is my fault; I should've understood what they meant when they said 'indiscriminant' ". On the verge of tears, she looks at Hikaru. _Why am I crying?_ He's the one who has the pilot the damned thing. She thought, which only made her feel worse.

Hikaru was in disbelief, breathing slowly. The expression on his face was nil, trying to contemplate exactly what was going on. Ever since his parents divorced, this is how he reacted to stress or extreme sadness. It could never occur to him killing another person, much less thousands of them.

Slowly taking the file from his hands, Christine looked through it to see if she could find anything that might explain why they would require something so cruel and inhuman. The only thing she could put together is that whoever decided on this project was planning something big. She thought about a possible invasion of China, but that was crazy. China had done nothing…then she remembered the current President of the United States. Miles Imhoft, founder of the Progressive Catholic-Christian party. It managed to win most of office in 2011. She didn't like them; it went against all values of the United States.

Christine looked at him again; he had a bit more color in his face. Maybe he was getting over it, or accepting it. "You want to talk about it, Hikaru?" She said with a forced cheerful voice.

"Might as well...what do you think I may have to do?" He said. "I mean, would I destroy cities, or just be there to…I dunno—a police action?"

Christine bit her lip, she really didn't know. "I'm not sure Hikaru, and do you really want to know? I feel awful knowing that I have that damned thing in my base."

Hikaru saw her point, and lowered his head. Looking out toward the window, it was dark. He couldn't see any stars due to being so close to a city, but the moon was bright, if only a half-moon. He was then startled, Christine had put her arms around him. She was hugging him, something he wasn't used to. Slowly putting his arms around her, he began to feel a bit better. Picking him up with some relative ease, she placed his head on the pillow beside her own. She didn't want for him to be alone anymore, and was rather afraid of what he might do if left alone tonight. Getting out of bed to put the file back into the drawer, she turned off the light in her bedroom and laid down next to Hikaru.

Hikaru was a bit embarrassed, but was too tired to object. They both quickly drifted off to sleep…tomorrow would be a big day. Not only would he see the Evangelion in person, but he would meet the second pilot. She had purposely forgotten to tell him about the second pilot, and the other Evangelion. She thought he had enough to think about, no need for any more added stress. Sometime during the night, she rolled over to face him, and grabbed him tightly, kind of like a teddy bear.

At about seven AM Tokyo time, she woke up and realized what she had done. There he was, completely relaxed and sound asleep, with her holding him tightly. "He's so cute; I don't think I've seen him this comfortable since I picked him up." She said softly, as to not wake him.

Christine then slowly moved her arms off and out from under him. Stretching out a bit, she looks over to him. "I don't want to wake him up…but I guess if he's ever going to meet Akemi…" She began to slowly nudge his shoulder, hoping he was a mildly light sleeper. She was right, and he opened his eyes.

"I'm up" He says with a yawn, and rubbing his eyes. Getting out of the bed, he looks at the clock "It's only seven-ten Christine, why do we have to be up so early?"

"Because" she started "You're going to meet your fellow pilot- Akemi Raimunde Souryu." Christine then got out of bed a turned back to Hikaru "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna' take a shower, and get ready. I suggest a change of clothes."

Hikaru nodded and walked out of the room. Getting the bag he had put on the floor last night, he walked to his new room to change. Taking out a white button-up shirt, and a black pair of jeans, he wondered how this new girl would be. His experience with women, up until now, hasn't exactly been good. Not bothering to brush his hair like usual, he walked out of his room and sat down on the couch to wait for Christine.

Back in her bathroom, Christine had just got done showering, and had decided to wear a pair of blue jeans and a green v-neck. She wondered how Akemi and Hikaru would get along. She was…different, in a word. Her mother was Japanese, where as, her father was German. They had moved to Japan in 2004, Akemi was only three. Both of her parents were killed shortly after in a car crash, she didn't seem to be bothered all that much. She was diagnosed as being Bipolar, and had a problem at conveying her feelings at times. Akemi lived with her friend, Kasumi Ayanami. They were both fourteen, and under Japanese law, they were considered adults. Akemi is a five-nine and one-hundred fifty pounds, with bright blue eyes and red mid-back length hair. Depending on when you talk to her, she can be rather eccentric, or just 'content'. She has never really had a violent outburst with her Bipolar illness, which made people wonder if she's just bottling up her emotions. Her friend, Kasumi was about five-seven and one-hundred-forty pounds, with short bright-blue hair and crimson red eyes, she was an albino. Her mood was usually calm-cool-and collected.

Christine walks out of her room, down the short hallway, and picked up her keys to her car. "You ready Hikaru?" She said, glancing over to him.

"Yeah, let's go." He said while getting up. They both walked over to the door, walked out, Christine locked it with her card. Walking to the elevator, she noticed he was rubbing his hands together again. She didn't say anything, he couldn't help it. The elevator reaches the ground-floor, and walk out of the lobby to her car. Starting up the car, she takes Akemi's ID card out of her pocket and hands it to Hikaru.

"That's Akemi; she lives on the other side of the city." Christine said, with a bit of an eager tone, and then started the drive to the Akemi/Kasumi residence.


	2. Chater 2 Friends

Alright...this is when the shit starts to get deep. Beyond this point, no one under the age of eighteen, as I am not responsible.

Chapter 2- Friends

On the way to the Akemi/Kasumi residence, Christine began to think back to her previous encounters with the bipolar-pilot. Akemi's psychiatrist was also one of the top people at NERV, her main purpose was to make sure they could control Akemi's emotions; a worst-case scenario would her having a drastic change of emotion, and taking her anger and rage out on the closest thing…inside her Eva. So she regularly saw Akemi, to show any possible changes that could put personnel in danger. Her name was Akagi Ritsuko; Dr. Akagi Ritsuko. She has a rather close relationship with Akemi; she's known her since she was ten. Four years of psychiatry had brought up some…interesting, yet disturbing results. Before being chosen by NERV, Akemi was in an orphanage, which is where she met her close friend Kasumi. Nearing her tenth birthday, the US government chooses her to be a pilot for their new Evangelion Project. While she didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into, she got to leave the orphanage, with her friend Kasumi. They quickly realized they had a rather mentally unstable child on their hands, and instead of trying to find another one, decided to pay for her sessions with Ritsuko. They made quite a bit of progress, she learned to control her random spats of anger, but during a lot of the sessions, something kept occurring that worried most of them. When asked about how she thought about Kasumi, she would sometimes talk about a recurring dream where she raped her friend. While she didn't actually say 'rape', it's what it amounted to.

During the dream, she explained that she was enjoying it, more so then she could explain…in the beginning. The first time she explained it, Akagi was extremely worried about what this might amount to in the future. She couldn't answer her at first; only after meeting with the director of the project could she answer the confused child. The answer was simple- As long as you do not act on it, you'll be fine. That seemed to work at first, until she began to get older. After she turned twelve, she began to realize what exactly she was dreaming, and fantasizing about. Slowly, it got harder for her to control herself, and Akagi noted all of this, and began to delve deeper into why Akemi would even think about raping Kasumi. Akemi couldn't explain it, but she knew that she wanted it. Ritsuko became worried about them living together, especially considering Kasumi was left in the dark about this. All she knew was that Akemi needed to see her due to her Bipolarity.

As she turned thirteen, it only got worse. During the sessions, she said she felt both disgusted and extremely aroused. It would get to the point where she would break down and start crying, she knew it was wrong, and she knew it would mentally scar Kasumi for life. But she enjoyed the thoughts and dreams so much, she enjoyed the idea of total control, Kasumi would be her little doll. Ritsuko could really do nothing about it; other then offer emotional support and help Akemi keep her self-control. She turned fourteen around a month or so ago, and in the most recent session Akemi explained exactly how close she had gotten to actually acting on her fantasy. Kasumi had fallen asleep on the couch, and Akemi was fighting not to rip off her friend's shirt. All she did was watch her, and thinking about what she could do. Kasumi wouldn't be able to stop her; she could easily over-power her friend. Even if she was fully awake, Akemi could easily over-power Kasumi. After hearing that from her, Ritsuko's eyes widened and backed slowly away from the girl. For the first time, in a long time that she could remember, she was truly afraid. If she could consider such things to do to her closest friend, what might she do to a total stranger?

That was their last session; she was scheduled for one tomorrow, and Christine would be there to talk to her. She needed to know if Akemi was going to snap, and if so, what she could do about it. Christine had a feeling that it would certainly be an interesting session, and maybe they'd find a way to help her more then saying 'Just don't do it'. She wondered a bit on why they'd let a mentally unstable child pilot something that can single-handedly take out a city in minutes.

Soon, their house came into view. It was nice; they wanted to make sure their pilot was happy. They dared not think of what might happen if she were to loose control…even without her Evangelion, she's a powerful girl. Getting out of the car, she turned to Hikaru.

"Be careful what you say to her Hikaru, she isn't exactly mentally stable" said Christine.

"What do you mean she isn't 'mentally stable'?" Replied the boy.

"She—she's Bipolar. While she's good at keeping herself under control—well, let's just say if she does get angry, it's best to leave her alone." Answered Christine, remembering one incident where Akemi had grabbed Ritsuko by the throat and nearly strangled her. That happened last year; the only think saving the doctor was Akemi catching herself. _Poor girl, she still apologizes about that_, thought Christine.

Walking up to the door, Akemi opens it before they get a chance to knock. Standing in front of them is the sweet looking Akemi, with a pleasant smile on her face. Akemi turns to look at Christine.

"Hallo Christine and—"She stops mid-sentence, not sure of the boy's name.

"Hikaru." He added sheepishly, he didn't expect to feel so…intimidated. She was a lot bigger then he was, and she could snap at any moment, not exactly a good combination

"Hikaru." She corrected herself, and moved out of the way so they could walk in. Akemi closed the door, and looked at Hikaru. _So this is the other pilot_. She thought, then, another 'voice' popped into her head._ Mmm…yes, he is almost as cute as Kasumi_, said the other voice with a sinister giggle. Akemi knew 'who' this was; it was a darker, viler part of her. This was where all her, what some may call, 'sickening' thoughts and urges came from. Every human on the planet has something similar to this; it's just that hers seems to talk to her more rational mind. Akemi named this thing Raimunde, because it was her…but this part didn't always have control. In her mind, Akemi appeared as much like she did in the real world, but Raimunde looks largely different. She is nearly the exact image of Akemi, save for longer, sharper nails, and a nearly constant sadistic grin. While Raimunde has only had a few fleeting moments of total control over Akemi (the strangling incident), she does however, have control over Akemi's sexual fantasies. While it may not seem like much, it has gotten increasingly harder not to ignore these urges.

_Leave me alone, please…isn't Kasumi enough? It's hard enough to stop you from hurting her, now leave Hikaru alone…please. What will it take for you to stop this?_ Mentally says the wavering Akemi.

_You know what I want Akemi…_ replies the grinning Raimunde, licking her ethereal lips.

Back to reality, Akemi sighs. She knows what she wants…no, needs to do. Looking up, she notices Christine walking back towards her, Hikaru is in the kitchen talking to Kasumi,

"Are you alright Akemi?" asks a worried Christine.

"N—no, I'm not." Replies Akemi, on the verge of tears. "Could…could you take me to my room? Please, I'm not sure if I…"

Christine understood, and grabbed the shaking teen's hand. Luckily, she wouldn't need to face the questions or embarrassment of walking through the kitchen to get to her room. It was at the other end of the house, and it had a lock on it. While they were walking, Raimunde 'spoke' again _I'd go for her if she wasn't so strong…_ laughed Akemi's tormentor. A bit later, Christine opens the door to Akemi's room. It was clean, extremely organized, nothing seemed out of place. Her bed seemed like the sheets were just cleaned, and they were…she cleans her sheets a lot.

"You want to talk about it, Akemi?" asked Christine, still worried.

Akemi was a bit surprised; she didn't know that Christine knew about her…little secret. "Y—you know?"

"I know about all of it Akemi. Akagi writes down each session, and I have access to her notes." Replied Christine.

This wasn't helping Akemi's current mental state. She could feel a mood-swing coming on. Her trust in Akagi had taken a hard blow, and she was gripping the sheets on her bed tightly. She wanted to hurt something, someone, anything. Akemi turned her head to Christine, and looked directly into her eyes. Her anger was turning to rage, and it was becoming harder not to lash out at Christine. _She thinks of us as a monster, can't you see that!_ Mentally screamed Raimunde. Akemi, extremely unstable, agreed with her 'worse' half.

Christine understood what they look meant, and began to slowly back away. Akemi was scaring her, and with good reason. The marks she made on Akagi's neck from her hold were still clearly visible. That and she didn't want to hurt the little girl

"You think I'm a monster, don't you, you pig!" Yelled the unstable girl, as thousands of possible ways of dealing with this ran through her head. Akemi began to get up, shaking, her hands clenched.

Christine wasn't one to anger quickly, but then again, no one ever had the guts to call her a 'pig'. The words stung, but she had a feeling this wasn't Akemi talking. Putting her own anger aside, she slowly walks toward Akemi to try and help her.

This didn't settle well with Akemi, she felt intimidated and hurt, and now the one who was doing this to her, Christine, was coming towards her. As she got closer, Christine put out her arms to try and hug the girl. It was all she knew to do, and she was about to realize that it was the wrong thing to do. As Christine reaches out, Akemi claws her right arm, her nails getting a good hold, and ripping skin away as Christine pulls back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yells Christine, nearly falling to get away from the deranged child, eventually making her way to the bed of her attacker. Leaving might make it worse, so she was going to stay and see if she can find out what she did wrong…as to not do it again.

Akemi looked at her hands, her nails had bits of flesh in them, and her palms had a thin layer of crimson blood on them. She was crying, and looking at the frightened Christine on her bed. _You know you want to Akemi…she's sitting there, just waiting to be our little dolly…_ Said the eager Raimunde. It sounded so tempting…so easy, she could finally get what **she** secretly wanted. Her morals and sense of right and wrong were now irreverent as she made her way to Christine.

"Wha—what are you doing Akemi?" She asked, trying to be as nice-sounding as possible.

There was no answer, just a methodic moving towards Christine. Akemi began to climb up onto her bed, seeing the total fear in Christine's eyes. She had won. The deranged, mentally unstable child had total control over someone. The thought had made Akemi wet, and now there was no turning back. She was too close to her goal.

Christine had begun to lay down, as Akemi started to look down on her. Eventually, she was entirely on top of Christine; she could look directly into her eyes. There are two inhuman eyes staring back at the terrified Christine. Her fear quells any attempt of her to stop Akemi from groping her.

"A—Akemi, please…please stop…" chokes out the trembling Christine.

All Akemi does is stare back, and raise her hand to slap Christine. "Dollies do not talk back…" replies the demented girl, her voice mono-tone.

Akemi then turns her attention to taking off Christine's shirt. Not wanting to be punished again, Christine makes it as easy for her as possible. Underneath her shirt was a white bra, Akemi gave a sadistic grin and looked up at Christine again. She was silently crying, she couldn't understand how much hate or anger could drive this child to do this. Akemi only smiled, now it was only a matter of her having fun with Christine.

She began to poke and prod the larger woman, in her stomach, and pinching her sides. Akemi giggles, watching her wince and bite lip, as to not scream. Turning her attention to Christine's chest, she begins to poke and prod her breasts. Akemi was beginning to get impatient though, no matter how much fun it was watching Christine react, she couldn't hold back any more. Ripping off the white undergarment, the only clothing she had on was her pants. Akemi grabbed Christine's left breast hard, digging her nails into her skin.

"So soft…" says the partial German quietly.

Christine went from afraid, to horrified and disgusted. This thing, doing as it pleased on top of her didn't seem human. Her brown eyes looked down; to see where Akemi's other hand was- between her legs. Akemi's eyes were closed, and her face was red. Christine knew what she was doing; she had obviously waited long enough and was now masturbating.

A small yelp from Akemi confirmed that she was done, and she collapsed on top of Christine. It was over, the horrible experience was over. The monster atop Christine had a grin on her face, Akemi finally snapped. Still trembling, she moves Akemi easily, onto her pillows. Getting up, she puts her face into hands. She had been molested by a fourteen year old girl, one she had tried to help.

Turning her head over her shoulder to look at Akemi, Christine says sobbingly "Are you happy now? Are finally sedated you little bitch?" She then turned away; she couldn't stand to look at her. Getting up, her arm and left breast was still bleeding. She didn't care; she wanted to get Hikaru and Kasumi before she could hurt them too. Christine gathered her bra and green v-neck and re-dressed.

Walking into the connected bathroom, she cleaned up her arm, and tried to make herself look presentable. She would tell the other two later…it hurt too much now. She walked out of Akemi's room, looking back at the girl. She still had that sadistic smile on her face. Walking down the hallway, she looked at a clock. They had gotten there at about one, and it was two-thirty now. That whole ordeal had lasted an hour and a half.

Walking through the living room, into the kitchen, Kasumi and Hikaru both turned away and looked at Christine.

Hikaru was the first to say anything: "What happened to you Christine? Are you alright?" He said while walking over to his caretaker. Both of them could see the obvious scar on her right arm.

"I—I'm fine…Akemi just lost control a bit…" Christine replied, fighting back tears. "Kasumi, get some of your things, I don't trust keeping you and Akemi here alone."

"Umm…alright." Said the confused blue-haired girl.

Hikaru took Akemi's ID card and laid it on the table in the center of the kitchen, which was the entire reason they had came. Kasumi then walked into the kitchen again, with a small suitcase.

"I'm ready Ms. Knight." She said sweetly.

Christine looked at Kasumi, the only good thing that would come from this is that she wouldn't have to go through the same thing she did. She then walked over to the door, opened it, and the two teens walked out. Christine would need to call Ritsuko, soon. Before Akemi could wake up, so she wouldn't get worse. Closing the door, with Hikaru and Kasumi both in her car, she got in and drove off to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3 Mein Gott

Chapter 3- Mein Gott

Lying down, trying to take a nap is a tired Ritsuko. The last thing she wants to contemplate is dealing with the so-called 'demon child Akemi'. Then her phone rings, she knows it can only be one thing.

"Damn it all…what could she have done now?" She growls, picking up the phone.

"Rits?" Sheepishly asks Christine on her cell phone.

"Damn it Christine, what is it now?" She growls again, she didn't feel like dealing with Akemi today.

"I—I think she's snapped for good Ritsuko" whispers Christine.

After those words, Akagi's brown eyes widened. She didn't want to hear that, not now, not after four years of work. "Oh…oh my God, is—is Kasumi alright?"

Christine sighed, "Yeah...she's alright. She didn't get her…I wasn't so lucky."

'_What…what the hell? Christine? Christine can crush her, how the hell did…'_ thought the bewildered doctor.

"I know how hard it is to understand…can we please talk about this later. Just…just get over to her house, she's asleep." And then Christine hangs up. She couldn't stand to talk about it any more.

Ritsuko rubbed her temples, this was absolutely awful. Four years of work, and now she snaps. She could only imagine what the percussions of this could be for both of them.

Getting out of bed and packing some notebooks and sedatives, she looks in a mirror to see if she is presentable just incase she would have to get Akemi to NERV. Half American/Half Japanese, she stands at about five-six, and one-hundred-twenty pounds. Her blonde hair is short, and wears glasses with almond-brown frames.

Walking out the front door, Ritsuko runs her free hand around her neck. She could still feel where Akemi had strangled her. Akemi had lifted her, almost effortlessly, and scared Ritsuko to the point where she nearly fainted. Hopefully she would stay asleep…hopefully.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, she gets in her car; it's a ten-minute drive to Akemi's house. It's that short for this very incident, to be able to get to the girl before she got too far out of her house.

The ten minutes quickly pass, Ritsuko thinking about how she would deal with the deranged child. Ritsuko had taken ten years of child psychiatry, but she never expected to deal with such a…odd child. She was well-experienced in her field as well, as Akemi wasn't her only patient.

Getting out of the car, she grabs her bag and looks at the front door. It's still closed, that was a good sign that she was still in the house. Ritsuko slowly opens the door, as to not wake her, just in case. Looking at the carpet, there was a trail of blood stains from the hallway to the kitchen, and a few to the door. Walking down the hall, she can see that Akemi's door is open. Peering in quietly, she is still asleep.

"Thank you…" she says with a sigh of relief, relaxing a bit.

Going over to the bed, Ritsuko looks down at Akemi. Her mouth is open, and tongue in one of the larger blood stains on her sheets. _'What the hell happened?' _Thought Ritsuko, sitting down behind Akemi; contrary to what Ritsuko thinks, Akemi is awake, she is waiting, waiting for her to slip up, and have a chance to play with her.

"So how's the little monster today?" Ritsuko mumbles to herself, taking out a notebook.

"I'm doing just fine Akagi, how about you?" giggles Akemi, her left hand delicately closing around the doctor's neck.

Ritsuko froze, dropping her notebook and pen. She is then forced back and down to Akemi's bed. She can now see into her eyes, they are filled with an odd mixture of anger and sorrow. Releasing Ritsuko, Akemi jumps off her bed, and closes the door. She wasn't going to let her other dolly leave, not after calling her a 'monster'.

"Wh—what do you want with me Akemi?" asks the frightened doctor, swallowing hard.

There was no answer, just Akemi getting closer to her prize. She wanted to hurt Ritsuko, not play with her. She was called a monster, by someone who was supposed to be helping her, not driving her further into insanity.

Grabbing the doctor by her blue t-shirt, she lifts her up and off the bed with her left arm. "Akagi" she starts "why do you have to be so mean to me? Haven't I been a good girl until now? You've never made any effort to actually help me, you've only told me that…that it was wrong to think about what I want. You made me loath myself; making me think I'm an awful person." says the girl, her grip tightening.

"And now, I can't even enjoy this without feeling horrible about it…I hate you." She sobs, using both arms to shake Ritsuko.

Looking around her room, Akemi tosses Ritsuko into a corner, the doctor flying a few feet until her head contacts with the wall. Part of her wants to go over there and finish what she has started, another wants to just stand here and cry.

Rubbing her head, the doctor waits for her fate to be sealed by the red haired demon. After a little while, noticing that Akemi isn't going to come over and beat her senseless, Ritsuko gets up and slowly edges towards the door.

"NO!" yells a crying Akemi "Please…I'm sorry, please don't leave me here alone."

Ritsuko sighs; maybe there was a way to 'salvage' Akemi. "Alright Akemi, I—I won't leave. Just…just come over here." she says, hoping to comfort her.

Akemi slowly nods, and walks toward the blonde. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Akemi breaks down and hugs Ritsuko. After a few moments, her grip tightens, making it rather uncomfortable. Realizing what she was doing, the girl lets go and puts her hands behind her back.

"I'm so sorry…for what I did to Christine...and now to you."

Akemi then walks backwards, and sits down on her bed. She wanted her to stay, so she wouldn't be alone. But the little girl also fears, that if she did stay, what she might do to her.

Ritsuko, feeling sorry for Akemi, sits down beside her. She had a point, this was partially her fault. "What...what did you do to Christine, Akemi?" asked the doctor, trying to get an answer.

Those words, what she did, it all began to replay in Akemi's mind. Christine's naked body, trembling in fear…one of her greatest fantasies, lived out. Recounting the event in her head, she had a small smile, and was beginning to get wet from the thought. Quickly realizing she wasn't alone, her face turned a deep red.

"I—I'm sorry." Akemi starts, lowering her head "I can't help it…she was such a good dolly…so much fun to play with…so soft…" she closed her eyes; she could remember it so vividly.

Ritsuko was disgusted. She was talking about Christine like she wasn't even a person. Her eyes then went down to Akemi's left hand—she was masturbating again. "Please Akemi, get a hold of yourself. Have some kind of self control…"

Those last two words: Self-control. That made Akemi furious, she had been fighting for 'self control' for four years, and all that it did was make her miserable. "N—no…I don't want…" she then let out a soft whimper. For once, she was free. Free of her own self-loathing, although deep down, she realized that it was wrong. But right now, she was enjoying herself, and she dared Ritsuko to try and take this from her. Akemi then felt Ritsuko's hands grab her shoulders from the front, with the doctor saying something about thinking about what she had done.

"Aww…what's wrong Ritsy? Can't you let me have my fun?" giggled the little girl, her blue eyes seemingly glassed over.

"God Akemi…what have you become? You still haven't told me what you did to Christine. Please…just…actually, forget it. I can't help you any more. You're a monster." Said the doctor, lowering her head. She didn't want to believe what Akemi had done, nor that was she enjoying it so much.

_She's right—I am a monster. But I enjoy it so much…no. No, this isn't me. Raimunde…please stop, you got what you wanted, please just stop… _thought the girl, struggling to figure this out.

There was no reply, not like previous times. No…this was her. Whether she liked it or not, this was her.

"Rit-Ritsuko…I didn't mean to…" sheepishly said the girl, she desperately wanted now, more then ever, to not be alone.

Ritsuko began to get up, but was stopped by the confused girl. Forcing the blonde onto her lap, she began to lie down, making sure the doctor stayed parallel to her body. Akemi kept Ritsuko close to her, and held her tightly. "So weich... gutes dolly..." murmured the teen in her native tongue. (Translation- So soft…good dolly…)

The blonde haired woman tried to get out the girl's grasp, but to no avail. Akemi was much stronger then Ritsuko, and trying to fight back would end up hurting her more then it was worth. From the looks of it, Akemi wasn't going to hurt her; she just wanted…something to hold, or in this case- someone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the President of the United States, Miles Imhoft, is engaged in a meeting with the top-brass of the United States ground forces.

"Sir" begins a thin, bald man. He isn't the type you'd think to be the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and yet he holds this position. "The second pilot for the CAT project, Hikaru Daichi, is now in the custody of the NERV Commander, Christine Knight. We are ready to set the United States into Hyper Power status."

Miles, a man of around six-three, in a suit-tie, with dark blue eyes, interrupts the Commandant "Excuse me, Mr. Dawson, am I to assume there are nations who're capable of single-handedly taking out the United States?"

Dawson scratches the back of his head, and loosens his tie "Erm, yes Mr. President. You see, our Middle Eastern campaigns have put a large strain on our military capacity. While we are recovering, we certainly aren't invincible. The largest threats being China, the European Union, and the Russian Federation, all of whom would be extremely difficult to defeat, that is the entire reason of the CAT project; the Evangelions are to the best of our knowledge, invincible. We literally cannot hit them; they have a sort of field surrounding them."

Miles knows of the CAT project, he signed off on it. It was a drastically expensive thing, more so then most of the previous 'Black Projects' undertaken by the United States. In total, it cost the US a whopping 1.1 Trillion dollars. It didn't officially start until 2008, the funding for it started in early 2002, and the United States Department of Defense claimed it went to 'undocumentable adjustments'.

"So, how might we start a war with these nations?" asked Miles.

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. President." Starts Dawson, clearing his throat "We have come up with a rough plan to stage an attack on Fort Knox or the United Nations HQ in New York by either China, or the Russian Federation, it would rally support from the people, and we could gain International support if we play our cards right" Replied an eager Dawson.

"I see. And these 'Evangelions', you gave them to teenagers, one of which I've read to be extremely mentally unstable? I fail to see how mere teenagers are logical choices." Said Miles in a stern voice, the idea seemed silly to him.

"Well, we've tried using the Evangelions with adult men and women. They were rejected, all thirty test pilots. We tried adults of every descent, religion, everything, all of them were rejected, and in some cases, killed. We also tried an AI system; even then, we could only get thirty-percent efficiency in prime conditions." Replied Dawson, he didn't really expect that question to be asked.

"Very well, now, looking through the reports, I've also found files on something called 'Ramiel'. Mind telling me what it is?" asked Miles again. In his mind, one trillion dollars should give the US the single most devastating weapon on the planet, and he knew nearly nothing about them.

"Uhm, Ramiel is a project still under construction in the Egyptian Dessert. It's mainly a drop-ship for the Evangelions. It will use powerful magnets to fly, and power its primary weapon. It's being constructed by gutting the Great Pyramid of Giza, replacing the inner chambers, etcetera. New construction involves more/less turning it into an octahedron; it should be completed within the end of the year."

"Sounds good, meeting adjourned. I have a press conference in a few hours. I want to be updated if anything new occurs with the project." Said Miles, grabbing his suitcase and walking out the door of the small building, to the adjoined airfield, where Air Force One is waiting.

* * *

Christine, Hikaru, and Kasumi had gotten to her apartment not long ago, with Christine walking to her room and locking the door. Inside, she was in a state of disgust. She felt horrible and dirty all over, like there were hundreds of spiders crawling over her at once. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Akemi's staring back, those cold blue eyes. Christine was sitting on her bed, trying to forget, trying to forget how Akemi used her, and how much joy the little girl got out of it.

Walking to her bathroom, she closes and locks the door. She was going to take a hot bath, to try and wash off the feeling of disgust, and the feeling of Akemi groping her. Taking off her clothes, she sighed. Christine couldn't exactly figure out what Akemi saw in her. She was overweight, and while she carried the weight well, and she herself honestly didn't care, a lot of men didn't seem to think the same way.

Sliding into her bathtub, she thought back to her own childhood. Her childhood wasn't exactly normal. Christine's father was a soldier, serving in the first Iraq war, the Kosovo peacekeeping mission, and the second Iraq war. He served as a Marine, and while opposed to the second Iraq war, he went because it provided for his daughter, who was Fifteen-Sixteen at the time.

Christine was named after her mom, Christine Alexandria Knight. She died from brain cancer in 1995, leaving both Christine and her father devastated. She was rather young when she died, and did what a lot of people do when suffering a loss- turned to food. Christine was also tall for a kid, specifically for a girl. She was regularly sent home for beating up the other children that made fun of her. Eventually, she would learn to control her anger, and use her size more for intimidation. Up until 2002, her life had been rather uneventful. Then her father went away, again, to fight for a few barrels of oil.

He returned home in 2007, or what was left of him, in a body-bag. This was her breaking point, where she secluded herself from society for a few months. The Army reimbursed her until she was twenty three, when she finished college. She managed to amass a decent fortune; she certainly wouldn't have to work for the rest of her days. But, not long after college, Christine was approached to head the NERV facility in Japan. While the reasoning behind this was not known to her, she accepted, if only because she wanted to see a new country. They were paying for it, and she'd get a rather cushy job.

'_Fucking perverted little bitch'…_thinks Christine, now angry at herself for not stopping the little girl. '_I could…no, should've stopped her. And now, thanks to my lack of courage, I'm a wreck and Akemi has turned into a monster' _She thinks, rubbing her temples.

* * *

_Akemi…Akemi…_says something in the little girl's dream. The voice is soft and soothing; it compels Akemi to 'talk' back "Y—yes…I'm here…". In her dream, she is floating, in the same thing she was in when she fell asleep- a green skirt, with a light green v-neck. Out of the darkness, comes a tall, unclothed humanoid figure. It seems feminine, but one of the odd features is its eyes- four of them, and the lack of a nose. It has a long head of hair, the same color as Akemi's- red. Akemi is taken back by the figure, but there is an odd sense of comfort given off by it.

"Akemi" the figure starts "It is nice to see you again" it says, smiling.

"A—again? I've never met you before" replies a scared Akemi.

"Oh that's right…you've never seen my true form" smiles the creature, its blue eyes looking cheerful.

From all directions comes red armor, placing itself onto the creature. Soon, a form familiar to Akemi is in front of her. It is her Evangelion, in its distinctive red and bright orange armor. Its blue eyes replaced with bright green coverings, and its jaw locked in place due to the binders. It is extremely thin, not something you'd think to be all that powerful.

"Do you recognize me now, Akemi?"

Akemi walks back a bit, not knowing how to react or if this is 'just' a dream. "What are you…" is all she can manage to say.

"I am what your species has created. You call me, Evangelion Unit 02. Do not fear me, I am not here to hurt you…I want to get to know you" says the Evangelion, the armoring disappearing, revealing the grey-skinned, tall, long-haired feminine creature that had originally greeted her.

"I—I don't believe this…you're supposed to be…be…mechanical" gasps the girl, trying to figure out if she's actually meeting her Evangelion, or if she's just going crazy. "Are…are you a guy, a girl…or what? I don't understand…"

"Given your society's standards, I am a female. Although, I lack any reproductive organs, I could be considered female. I like to refer to myself as a female, but I'll let you decide" replies the Evangelion, beginning to feel an odd affection towards Akemi. Unit02 was learning from her pilot's personality, gaining her 'negative' traits and 'positive' ones. One in particular, was Akemi's lust for power and dominance over all around her. This was coupled with Akemi's other want to help others, instead of hurting them.

"How are you talking to me…is this just a dream, or are you actually talking to me?" questioned a confused Akemi.

"I am what your species calls 'Telepathic'. Not only me, but my sister Evangelion is telepathic as well. Does me talking to you, bother you Akemi?" she replies, cocking her head to the right.

"A bit…I'm not sure what to think anymore. I'm going to be using you…" Akemi was then cut short, as the Evangelion spoke up.

"Similar to how you used Christine for your sexual pleasure? You managed to do that without much remorse, or sorrow." sharply replies the now stern-looking creature.

This infuriated Akemi, what gave this thing any right to judge her? "No!" she screams, now wanting this thing out of her head. How could this creature have access to her thoughts? Or even more frightening, her 'secrets'…

"I know what you like and dislike, Akemi. I know everything about you. I don't think you're a monster, I just think you're different" says the Evangelion, walking closer still to Akemi. Looking down at her new friend, the Evangelion runs her fingers through the girl's hair.

Akemi slowly calmed down, beginning to smile as her Evangelion ran its fingers through her hair. "You need a name…something other then Unit 02…Nigouki?"

"I like that name, Akemi" replies the newly named Nigouki, patting Akemi on the head.

Nigouki runs her fingers through Akemi's hair again, and then picks up her friend, like one might cradle a baby. This causes Akemi to tense up; she wasn't used to being treated like this. Nigouki wasn't afraid of her, it made her feel odd.

"Of course I'm not afraid of you, Akemi" starts Nigouki, after reading Akemi's thoughts. "Why should I be?"

Akemi turns her head away from her friend, rather ashamed "Because…of the things I've thought about doing, and the things I've done."

Slightly frowning, the Evangelion turns her friend's head back towards hers "You cannot help who you are."

"I hurt them so much Nigouki…" she starts, crying "And…and I could've stopped…but I didn't want to…"

"It's alright Akemi, it's alright" says Nigouki, trying to comfort the girl.

* * *

Outside Akemi's dream world, Ritsuko lies awake, noticing her 'captor' is sound asleep. Slowly moving the girl's arms, she manages to get out of her grasp. "I know Akemi well" she whispers "And no matter how sound asleep she is, if she wakes up, she's going to kill me" she says, picking up a sedative loaded syringe.

Injecting the sedative, Akemi makes a slight movement in Ritsuko's direction. The doctor's eyes widen, and her body freeze up. _'Oh God, she's awake, she's going to slaughter me like a pig…'_ Luck is on Ritsuko's side, as Akemi doesn't wake up. It was just a slight reaction to the needle going in. Sighing with relief, she looks at Akemi's clock "Three Thirty? This has taken quite a while, and I still have to get her to NERV" she says, with a sigh of relief as the last of the fluid leaves the syringe. Putting it back into her bag, she looks at the sleeping Akemi. The only way to get her to NERV would be carrying the girl to Ritsuko's car. Akemi weighs around thirty pounds more then the doctor, this would be no easy task.

Turning Akemi onto her back, Ritsuko puts her arms under the girl's back and tries to lift her. Wincing, she manages to get the sleeping girl off her bed, and over the doctor's right shoulder. "God...damn Akemi" starts Ritsuko, breathing heavily "You're going on a diet after this...there is no way you can be so god-damn heavy…" she finishes, struggling to walk and carry the heavy Akemi on her shoulder.

Making her way to the living room, and finally out the door, Ritsuko opens the rear door to her car and puts Akemi in the backseat. Laying her down, the doctor uses both of the seatbelts to keep her relatively in place. Going back inside, to get her bag, she takes out her cell phone, and dials for NERV's medical team.

"This is Dr. Akagi Ritsuko; I'm going to need a stretcher waiting for when I arrive...yes, this is about Akemi. She's asleep for now, so no need for extra sedative." She finishes, closing the cell phone, and getting in her car.

Arriving at NERV, the stretcher is there waiting with some NERV Medical staff. Stopping a few feet from them, she gets out quickly and starts barking orders. Getting Akemi onto the stretcher was the first part, now they had to figure out what exactly to do with her.

"Let's get her down to the containment room, then maybe we can figure out what exactly to do with her" she says, moving the stretcher. '_What can I do with her? She's a danger to everything around her. I'll see if I can get Christine here, maybe I can convince her to talk to Akemi' _thinks the doctor, stepping into an elevator with the stretcher. Looking up and down the panel, she presses one MW. It stood for Medical Ward; from there she could get to the containment room. Going down, Ritsuko takes some time to clean her glasses.

The elevator comes to a stop, and she pushes the stretcher down the left hallway. Ritsuko stops in what looks more like a waiting room. One main difference is a large, stainless steel door. The small viewing port is made of bullet proof glass, and while it locks from the outside, it can be unlocked from the inside.

"Dr. Akagi?" starts a women in the medical staff "What do you need, are we putting her in there?"

Sighing, the blonde turns to the women "Yes, go get me a straight jacket. We're going to put her in the room, and wait for her to wake up before anything else."

"Yes sempai" nods the woman, walking into the room's storage closet. Picking one she hopes to be just large enough, the woman walks over to Ritsuko "Large enough, Sempai?" asks the soft voiced young woman.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon enough…" says the blonde, getting Akemi into a sitting posture. Akemi's red hair covers her closed blue eyes, her body seemingly lifeless. The young woman picks up Akemi's right arm, to slide it through one of the sleeves of the jacket, and the rest of it goes on rather easily.

"It was a bit hard to tie the back up properly, but she's ready to go...how exactly are we moving her to the room?" questions Ritsuko's assistant.

Opening the door to the padded room, the blonde walks back over to the stretcher and grabs Akemi by her left arm. "You grab her other side Maya, we'll have to carry her in like that" replies the woman's sempai. Maya does as ordered, and grabs Akemi's left side, and struggles to carry the heavier girl.

Eventually getting the girl into the room, they place Akemi on her back, she'll be able to get up and move around, but not much else. Shutting the door behind them, Ritsuko inputs the code to lock the door. There is a similar device in the padded room itself, but it requires a key, which is located in a glass casing similar to that of a fire axe.

Turning away from her assistant and walking over to a phone, "You're dismissed Maya, thank you for your assistance" says the blonde, in a tone that disappoints her eager student. "Yes Sempai.." were Maya's last words as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Knight Condo, Christine had gotten out of her bath and was lying on her bed. She had called in Kasumi and Hikaru a bit earlier, and had only now gathered the will to tell them about Akemi's little 'break down'.

"Ms. Knight?" spoke the albino, whose voice sounded like barely a whisper.

Sighing, Christine turned to Hikaru "It'd be easier if I told you each separately, so if you wouldn't mind, go out and shut the door. I'll call you in when I'm ready…"

Hikaru nodded, he was obedient. He had been ever since he was old enough to talk, one of the reasons the CAT project wanted him. With a click, the door shuts and Christine turns to the red eyed girl.

"Y—you know of Akemi's…problems, right?" choked out Christine, she didn't want to make this any more painful then needed.

"You mean her bipolarity? Yes, I know this. I've got...reminders of that" replies Kasumi, turning away from Christine.

"Kasumi; what are you hiding?"

Turning to face Christine again, her eyes are starting to well up with tears. Her hands shaking, she starts to pull the back of her shirt up, and turned her back to Christine. Kasumi's back, the sides of her stomach, shoulders and places on her upper arms are riddled with bruises and scratches.

"Oh God Kasumi…what did she do to you?" says Christine, beginning to wonder if she was the one who got off easy.

Turning back around, to face Christine "It—It isn't her fault Ms. Knight..." the albino pleads "Please don't tell her I showed you…please. I—I'll do anything..."

Looking at Christine, she starts to get closer, and gets within arms-length. Kasumi's hands shaking and her face red and crying, she begins to unbutton Christine's jeans. It worked with Akemi, to calm her.

"What the hell are you doing!" yells Christine, knocking away the desperate albino.

"I'll do anything...just don't tell her…" Kasumi replies, trying to compose herself.

For roughly two years, Kasumi's life has been a mix-match of a kind, caring red headed German, and one who will beat her until she started coughing up blood. This has done little to help either of their mental states, Akemi only realizing what she has done until after the fact, and Kasumi trying to figure out how to end the pain as quickly as possible. If one were to look hard enough in the albino's room, they would find pain medication. Morphine in twenty milligram tablets, she took two after waking up and two before she fell asleep, enough to take the edge off.

"Look at me Kasumi" starts Christine, looking into the albino's red eyes "Can you tell me why she does this?" In all reality, while she would tell you she didn't want to know…deep down, she did. It is human nature to want to know what makes those we deem…inhuman think. Their reasons for their actions, it is the same reason we are obsessed with people like Adolf Hitler. We are obsessed because we wish to be like them, to revert to a more…sadistic nature. Man has convinced himself that the mask he wears is his face, and refuses to take it off.

"It's my fault…" starts the blue haired girl, turning away from Christine again "She tells me to leave when she starts to get angry, I just don't listen—"

Christine, tired of Kasumi putting the blame on herself, stops her before she can finish "That's no reason for her to use you like some…" she didn't want to finish the sentence. She was going to say 'doll', and she would be right, but not after how Akemi treated her, and how she referred to her. "…doll."

"She isn't always this way too me...she cares for me..." pleads Kasumi, hoping that Christine might just leave things alone.

"Cares for you how? Letting you live? That actually seems worse then just killing you—" says Christine, before Kasumi slaps her across her face, the albino's nails digging a bit into her flesh.

Kasumi, shocked at what she had done, looks down at her hand. There was a bit of skin and blood in her finger nails. The albino hated the sight of blood, and began to shake again looking at her hand.

"I—I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to..." chokes out the albino. Cringing, she is waiting to be beaten up by Christine, as that was what happened the first time she tried to fight back Akemi.

"It's alright...calm down Kasumi, calm down" Says Christine, whipping trace amounts of blood from her face. "There are…other things you need to know about Akemi." Christine manages to finally say, this was going to be the hardest part. Partially because she wasn't sure how Kasumi might react. It might be one of fear, anger, or disgust.

The albino nods slowly, trying to dry the tears from her red eyes. "It has to do with the way she thinks of you sometimes...or, the things she wants to do to you." Christine manages to force out, getting rather uneasy feeling about telling her.

"W-what does she want to do to me?" asks the albino, trying to figure it out what it may be. One of the few things that puzzled Kasumi was when Akemi would sleepwalk. Sometimes, the German girl would crawl into bed with the albino, wrap her arms around the girl's waist, and just hold her. Kasumi never mentioned it, she didn't want to embarrass the redhead, and generally made no mention of it. Akemi usually left before Kasumi woke up, and wouldn't mention anything the day after.

"She wants...to use you, willingly or not…that's why you're here with me and Hikaru." Christine turns away from the albino, not wanting to see the reaction on the girl's pale face. She wasn't going to mention what Akemi did to her; it would hurt each of them too much, and embarrass herself.

"U-use me...use me how.." says the albino, barely a whisper. She had a good idea of what Christine meant, but Kasumi didn't want to believe it. The albino didn't want to think that the only reason Akemi was friends with her were so she could rape her.

"You know what I mean, Kasumi..." Christine replies, finally turning to see the albino. Her eyes look glassed over, with no expression on her pale face, and her small hands shaking. _'Oh God…why did I tell her, she's miserable now.' _Giving a mental sigh, Christine reached out to Kasumi, grabbing her and setting her in her lap. For the second time in roughly a day, she was playing surrogate mother.

After a few moments of an uneasy silence, Christine starts to talk again, to hopefully try and get the albino out of her self-induced depression. "Kasumi, talk to me, don't close up on me now" pleads Christine, rubbing the girl's shoulders to try and relax her. _'Comeon…talk, cry, just do something, I don't care!' _she screams mentally _'Just don't close up on me…' _

"I-I want to see her…" Kasumi says bleakly. _'No…she's lying…she has to be, Akemi isn't like that…' _the albino repeats in her head, trying to convince herself that it isn't true.

"I don't think th—" Christine starts, before being interrupted by the girl in her lap.

"I do not care what you think...I want to see Akemi" replies the albino, in a forceful mono-tone, slowly turning to face Christine. Her eyes retain the same glassed over appearance, but have narrowed, almost like she was threatening Christine.

Sighing, Christine reluctantly agrees to Kasumi's demands _'Well, if I know Akemi, she's probably at NERV. This would also be a good time to show Hikaru what he's going to be piloting, upclose and personal.' _Kasumi gets off the bed, and eyes Christine as she goes to get her keys.

The albino watching her every move begins to make Christine feel uncomfortable and on edge. _'God damn, she's like a demented angel…quiet, observing, and judging…God she's making me paranoid' _Christine thinks, telling Hikaru that he's going to see NERV today, and his Evangelion. Kasumi stays behind both Hikaru and Christine, her icy stare never fading.

* * *

Meanwhile, at NERV, Akemi has awoken. She has been awake for around twenty minutes, only moving to get on her knees. She was barely even breathing, trying to stop herself from going crazy. One of her greatest fears was constricting the movement of her arms; nothing in the world infuriated her more then that. She knew who put her here: Ritsuko. _'I will rape her…in front of that assistant of hers…' _the German thinks, her hair covering her face, concealing the demented look in her eyes.

Outside of the padded room, Ritsuko sits, writing up forms for Akemi's potential withdraw from the CAT project. So involved in her work, she fails to notice the door opening, or Christine, Hikaru, and Kasumi walking in.

"Ritsuko" starts Christine, with the blonde raising her head to face her. "Where's Akemi?" the tall woman questions, looking over at Kasumi, who's cold glare hasn't changed.

"The Containment Room" Ritsuko starts as she gets up. Walking over to Christine, Ritsuko brings her next to the door. In a whisper, the blonde asks "Have you told both of them?"

Sighing, Christine shakes her head "Only Kasumi, she's the one who wanted to come"

"Well, someone has to talk to Akemi…" comments the doctor, bleakly.

"Well, she hates the two of us, Kasumi is automatically a no." Replies Christine, before taking a look over to Hikaru "Hey…what about Hikaru? She doesn't seem to hate his guts, and he doesn't know about her...problem."

"We don't seem to have any other choice" Ritsuko says, rubbing her eyes.

Christine turns away from Ritsuko and walks over to Hikaru, trying to cover up the bad feeling that just crept up on her. _'What is she going to do to him? I swear if she…why do I feel like this? I barely know him' _the tall woman contemplates, before beginning to speak. "Hikaru" she starts "We...need you to go in and talk to Akemi."

Scratching the back of his head, the fourteen year old boy doesn't see any harm in it. "Uh, sure...do I need to take anything in there or what?" he questions, beginning to rub one of his hands.

Walking over to the key encased in the glass, Ritsuko takes out another key, and opens the small door. "Here" she says, tossing it to Hikaru "It can only be unlocked from the inside with that key, and if you close the door, it will automatically lock. Basically, keep that key with you at all times." With that, Ritsuko walks over to the door and motions for Hikaru to come closer. Complying, the green eyed boy puts the key in his pocket and goes to the blonde woman. Pressing a few numbers on a keypad, the door's heavy internal locks open, and the door slowly swings into the room. "Good luck" mumbles the doctor, as Hikaru walks into the room with the German girl, who hasn't moved.

As the door closes and relocks, the red head moves to look at the boy, her hair still largely covering her face. She smirks; _'Well, look at what wunderbar luck I have…' _thinks the blue eyed girl, before kicking her head back to knock the hair out of her face. "Guten Tag Hikaru, what're you here for?"

The boy gulps, _'Even in a straightjacket she's scary…'_ he thinks, before starting to speak. "I—I'm here to talk to you.." he manages to choke out, before sitting down opposite the German.

'_This will be easier then I thought…he will make a gutes dolly' _thought the red head, subconsciously licking her lips. All she needed to do was make him feel sorry for her. "Hikaru" she starts "Do I frighten you? Be honest…" finishes Akemi, suppressing a giggle.

"No—no not really…" he replies, starting to rub his hands. In all reality, yes, she did frighten him. The way she talked, and the fact she was so at ease with being where she is.

"You lie" replies Akemi, starting to stand up. Finally getting her balance, she starts to slowly circle the boy, sizing up what she was up against. "Do you know about my little secrets, little Hikaru?"

Confused, he wasn't sure what to say. _'Secrets? Like what? What else is there about her? There again, there has to be some reason for her to be in a straightjacket…' _he thinks, before forcing out a "No".

'_Gutes...I get to tell him in detail…' _thinks Akemi, a smile spreading across her face. "I have…what some might call disturbing thoughts about the people around me Hikaru" she starts, standing a few feet from the boy. _'How pathetic' _she thinks, before going on about her 'secrets' "I think about raping the sweet little red eyed girl in the other room, Hikaru. Incase you've forgotten, her name is Kasumi. She's so pretty, isn't she? So fragile...such a gutes little dolly, for me to play with" finishes the redhead, licking her lips at the thought of a defenseless Kasumi.

'_What am I talking to…'_ he thinks, before trying to speak "Is—isn't she your friend?" This was getting rather uncomfortable for the boy, granted, he couldn't help from getting turned on at the thought of Akemi having her way with Kasumi. It isn't really his fault, he's fourteen.

As Hikaru finishes the sentence, Akemi grows angrier then ever. "SHUT UP!" Screams the girl, as she walks over to Hikaru. He tries to get away, but is stopped when her foot lands on his stomach. Putting more and more weight on his body, she starts talking again "I have no friends...not after today. Everyone I know thinks I'm some kind of inhuman bitch" she pauses, to kick the boy in the face with her other leg "And now, I'm going to give you two choices. You get this _thing _off me, or I will beat you within an inch of your pathetic life" she finishes, her eyes burning with rage.

Spitting out some blood, he nods his head. _'If this were anyone else, I might not believe them…'_ he thinks, as Akemi lets him up to untie and unbuckle the restraining piece of clothing that brings her so much discomfort.

"Good dolly…" she mutters, as the boy starts to untie back of it. It takes a bit longer then it normally would, due to Hikaru's fumbling and nervousness. "T—there…" he says meekly, walking back a bit.

Giggling, she walks over to Hikaru, with a seductive smile on her face. Her lips near his ear, she whispers "I lie too…". Those were the last words he heard, as Akemi's knee impacted his stomach. Doubling over in pain, she kicks him again, hard in the stomach. Hikaru rolls over onto his back, clutching his stomach as the redhead picks him up by the throat. Lifting him above her head, she looks into his green eyes. _'Scream damn you, I want to hear your scream…' _she thinks, tightening her grip. Trying to breath, Hikaru digs his nails into the girl's arms, hoping for her to loosen what seems to be a death grip.

Smirking again, the demonic child kisses Hikaru on the cheek, and licks up the blood on her arms. "Silly dolly, you should know better then to fight back.." she says, tightening her grip even more. "If you pass out, you won't wake up again…I promise you" says the redhead, noticing that Hikaru is beginning to give up. Taking heed of the demon's words, the boy struggles to take in air, while kicking his legs; with any luck he might nail her in the stomach.

He does, as her grips loosens and eventually let's go altogether. The redhead clutches her stomach, the rage in her building. "I'll kill him…I'll kill…I'll kill them all…" she mutters under her breath, before trying to stand up straight. Hikaru hadn't moved since Akemi let go of him, too scared to do anything other then rub his soar throat.

"Hikaruuuu…" she says, walking towards him "You're not being a very obedient toy…" finishes the blue eyed demon, extending her arms to strangle the boy again. This time, he makes an effort to fight back by grabbing her arms by her wrists. He would soon regret it, as he was easily over powered, as she grabs hold of his neck again. This time however, her nails dig into his skin. Her nails eventually draw blood, which causes her to smile. Only holding him up with her right hand, she flicks little droplets of his blood onto the boy's face, and gently brings her hand across his face, nearly transparent streams of blood being drawn on his face. Turning back to him, there is no longer the look of fright or disgust, just a blank stare. _'Gott damn you!' _she yells mentally _'I want to hear your fucking scream…'_ Further enraged by the blank stare, she looses anything resembling sanity, and throws him onto the ground. "You should know something Hikaru…" she starts; in an almost giggly voice "I got to have fun with Christine today...she was such a good dolly…" finishes the demon, reveling in the changing expression on Hikaru's face.

Clutching his fists, Hikaru gets to his feet. The rather cocky Akemi lets him come towards her, not expecting him to pick the girl up by her throat, similar in fashion to how she did to him. Her expression changes from slight shock to amusement, as he cries, his head down. His head raises, to see the sadistic smirk on the girl's face, which causes his grip to tighten. "How—how could you…" he chokes out, trying to contemplate how someone could be so cruel. "Easy…" she starts, lightly kissing him on his forehead "I wanted to play with my dollies…" Those last words finally get Akemi what she wants, his scream. Dropping the German and falling to his knees, Hikaru puts his head into his hands, and simply cries.

Looking at what she had done, she wasn't sure what to feel. _'What…what should I feel? Am I happy? Am I sad…what am I supposed to feel?' _thinks the girl, sitting down opposite of Hikaru. Pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them, she feels empty. No anger, sadness, or joy, nothing. Lying down, she looks at her hands. Her nails have bits and pieces of the boy's flesh in them, instantly, memories of her treating of Kasumi flood back. Sitting up again, she grabs her head in pain, as tears start to roll down her face. Looking up at Hikaru, she begins to feel even worse.

"_Akemi…are you happy now?" _asks a voice in her head, the same voice that greeted her in her dream. _"Ni—Nigouki?" _mentally replies Akemi, still believing that, however wonderful her dream was, that it was still a dream. _"Yes Akemi…are you happy now that you've done this? You got what you wanted…are you pleased?" _asks the Evangelion again. _"N—no…I'm not happy…" _she mentally replied, as she continued to look at the boy opposite her sit motionlessly.

"_And why are you not happy?" _replies Nigouki again, in a monotone she is only used to from Kasumi. _"I hurt him…more then I have anyone, all because…because…I don't even know why…" _she answers meekly. She knew why, but she didn't want to admit it. She did it to break him. She just wanted to reduce him to a shell of his former self, so she could play with him more and he wouldn't resist.

"_But you were happy while you were hurting him, why should you feel any different now?"_ asks the Evangelion. Nigouki knew the answers, she could read Akemi's mind. But she wanted Akemi to realize exactly what she has done, and how much it has hurt her Sister Evangelion. Her Sister Evangelion, Unit01, shares a similar link with Hikaru, as Akemi and Nigouki do. The only difference is that Unit01 can only read his mind; she cannot communicate with Hikaru, not until he gets to see her in person.

"_I—I don't know why I'm not happy…should I be? I always feel like this after I have my fits, and have hurt Kasumi..."_ she replies, starting to get angry at the questions. It was almost like Nigouki was doing this just to torment her, and that wasn't far from the truth. Nigouki, since first talking to Akemi, has become more and more like her pilot. Like a child, she learns from the environment around her. For Nigouki, her environment is Akemi's mind, her thoughts, desires, everything about her.

"_Do you understand fully what you've done? He doesn't care that you beat him senseless, he's more worried about what you did to Christine" _replies the Eva, rather coldly. _"What do you mean? Why does he care?"_ Akemi asks, as the sound of panic increases in her 'voice'.

"_He is what your species would call 'clingy'. He can quickly grow attached to someone, even if they show him just the slightest bit of affection. And you decided to use her, without any regard for what the consequences might be. To put it simply, you lack self control" _Nigouki answers, reveling in the amount of horror she just instilled into her deranged pilot. This had become like a game for the Evangelion, the object of which is driving her friend further into madness, and she was taking great delight in doing so. It is what Akemi would do...

"_I didn't know...it's not my fault, no one—" _Akemi tries to say, before being cut off by Nigouki. _"So it would've been alright for you to use her, if all you would've done is mentally scar Christine?"_ fires back the Evangelion, her voice becoming more and more aggressive. This caused Akemi to cringe in the physical world, this wasn't fun anymore.

Opposite of Akemi, Hikaru was watching the girl in front of him break down. In the beginning, he had enjoyed it, thinking she deserved to feel awful. But, as time has progressed, he has begun to feel sorrow, more then he has for any person. Although still terribly afraid of the red haired German, he couldn't stand watching her beat herself up, no matter how awful he thinks of what she has done.

Rising up, he wipes the partially dried blood from his face. Walking over to Akemi, he notices her eyes are closed and tears running down her face, and dripping off her chin. Sitting down close to her, Hikaru wraps his arms around the crying red head.

Akemi's eyes burst open, as the boy she had just beaten into the ground tries to comfort her. The feeling is different, not something she's used to. It's warm, and comforting. But at the same time, it seems to be causing her pain, to the point of which it's almost unbearable. Trying to cope with this new found affection, she puts her shaking arms around Hikaru.

Turning to look her in the face, he begins to speak "Are—are you alright?". He knew the answer, of course she wasn't. But, he felt the need to ask, even if just to try and get her to talk.

"N—no, I'm not...I'm miserable, I always am" she replies, her anger building.

"Why are you miserable Akemi?" asks Hikaru, trying to hide his fear of her.

"Because of the way people treat me...and the way they want me to think...I can't help it, I try, I really do…she's just so pretty…" answers Akemi, her face turning red. "Her skin is soft, so soft..."

Hikaru wasn't sure what to do. He had never talked to someone like this, and his social skills weren't exactly great. So, instead of saying the wrong thing, Hikaru keeps quite. In this situation, no action was better then a possible wrong action.

Hikaru's silence does not go unnoticed by the red haired girl, her anger growing. "See? You're just like the others. You're expecting me to tell the truth, and when I do you just think of me as some kind of hell spawn" she says while clutching her fists. _'Why do they all think like him? What did I do to them?' _

"I—I'm sorry, I just didn't think someone...I didn't think you—I'm just not.." He couldn't figure out what to say. He didn't want to make her angrier then she was, and he also didn't want to hurt her feelings. It seems like she's had enough of that…

She couldn't stand it anymore. No one tried to understand her, no one tried to console with her, and no one tried to help her. She wanted to pounce on him, pin him down and make him understand. It would be easy, she weighs roughly fifty pounds more then he does, not to mention she's taller. But she didn't, she wanted out of here; she didn't care how she just wanted out of this room. She wanted to see Kasumi, she wanted to touch her, and feel the albino's delicate skin through her fingers.

Getting up, the tall red head looks down at Hikaru. "Get up, or I will make you get up" she says, sending a chill up the boy's spine. Doing as he was told, he keeps his eyes on her face. Her emotionless expression changes to an evil smirk, her eyes narrowing. "I know they gave you a key, so I'll give you two choices. You open the door, and we both go out. Or, I will beat it out of you and toss your corpse onto Christine" says the redhead coolly, as she walks with Hikaru to the door.

Taking out the key, Akemi pats him on the head. "Good boy..." she says with a smirk. Turning the key, the metal piston locks release, and the door swings inward. She had thought about throwing or kicking him into the other room, but decided against it so as to not draw more attention to herself then she was already going to get.

Before Hikaru walked through the door, the three women in the waiting room had turned their attention to the unlocking door. Christine had crossed her fingers, as she sees Hikaru walked in. Her hope turns to horror, as she sees the blood stained and bruised boy walk into the room, with the smirking red-haired demon behind him.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" says Christine, nearly screaming. She starts to walk towards Akemi; she was going to see how she liked to be beaten into a pulp. _'It's bad enough she uses Kasumi like a punching bag, but this...no, I won't let her get away with this…' _thinks Christine, before Ritsuko gets in her way.

"Christine, no, don't..." struggles the doctor, trying to stop her much larger friend.

Clutching her fists, Christine stops. She didn't want to toss Ritsuko across the room just to get to Akemi.

Akemi merely smirks, "What's wrong Christine?" she asks starting to 'pet' Hikaru "Did I break your little toy?" finishes Akemi, bringing Christine nearly to the point of knocking Ritsuko out of her way.

Reveling in Christine's agony, Akemi looks around the room for Kasumi. She smiles, seeing that her plaything is on the other side of the room. Walking over to Kasumi, her eyes begin to well up with tears _'She's so beautiful, I want to…no...No, d—don't hurt her…' _she thinks, stopping within arms distance of the albino. Getting slightly closer, she starts to run her hands up the albino's bear arms, "So soft…so soft..." she mutters to herself.

Kasumi begins to get anxious and nervous, moving around in her chair. The way Akemi is looking at her, and touching her, it all scares her. Akemi gets on her knees, to be at almost eye-level, as her hands start to move over her friend's stomach and lightly over her chest. "Akemi, please...please don't..." begs the albino, scared to try and physically stop her.

Her pleads go unnoticed, as the lust driven redhead starts to slip her hands under Kasumi's shirt. Akemi's hands delicately touch the albino, starting with her stomach, slowly moving up in a massaging motion. The red eyed girl can no longer take it, this was too much. Her hands grab Akemi's wrists and force her away. The German's hands start to shake; she hadn't realized she had gone so far. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to…please, I'm sorry" pleads Akemi, looking into Kasumi's frightened red eyes. There's no answer, just the silent crying of the girl in front of her.

Akemi moves her left hand to wipe the tears from the albino's eyes, causing Kasumi to shiver and start to pull away. Akemi bows her head in disgust, had she really scared her so much? The German then feels a hand fall on her shoulder, turning her head, its Ritsuko's. Standing up, she looks down on the doctor "You...you get away from her...or I will kill you right here and right now..." she says, in a monotone that sends shivers down the blonde's spine. Slowly starting to back away, she sits down in the chair opposite of Kasumi.

Akemi had sat down in the chair next to Kasumi's, trying to comfort the pale skinned girl. In an effort to show her she didn't just want to grab and abuse her, Akemi slowly picks up and cradles her friend.

"Talk to me, please...please talk to me Kasumi" pleads the redhead again, while running her fingers through the girl's short, faint blue hair.

'_Look how upset she is…what did I do? She's sorry…she cares for me…I know she does, she just needs some help…' _Kasumi thinks, as she starts to hold Akemi's hand, desperate for any sort of affection. She just wanted Akemi's affection, no matter what it would cost the albino.

Akemi's eyes start to immediately brighten, as she feels the albino's soft skin touch hers willfully. As the German is filled with joy, she embraces her friend, keeping her close. This made Kasumi slightly uncomfortable, being so close to the redhead who had previously tried to grope her.

Releasing Kasumi, they look into each others' eyes. Akemi can see that she's scared, she couldn't blame her though. "I—I understand, you don't have to stay if it makes you so miserable" Akemi says, the pain in her voice apparent. She didn't want her to leave, and she knew that she could force Kasumi to stay, but the idea however pleasing, disgusted her.

* * *

Christine and Hikaru had left the room after Akemi had walked over to Kasumi, neither of them wanted to see what Akemi might've done to her. "So what'd she beat you up for?" Christine asks, trying to break the awkward silence and to get some answers.

"Uhm...I don't know. She kicked me after she told me about her...uhh, problem with Kasumi" he replies, startled by the sudden break in the silence.

"And there in lies your first mistake" Christine sighs, they should've told him. "She's...protective, of Kasumi."

"Then why does she treat her like she does?"

"I'm not the person to ask, Hikaru. Ask Ritsuko after she comes out. But we've got something to take care of..." Christine replies, motioning for the boy to follow her.

Doing as told, he followed the tall blonde down various hallways, and stairs. They were going down the NERV Complex, which was largely underground. It was kept underground for strategic reasons. What was kept below was important, and without their AT Fields on, they were vulnerable. The structure underground is built to withstand a direct nuclear attack, self-sustaining. Self sustaining, it exemplifies the word 'fortress'.

Finally, they reach a large door. From its outside appearance, it appeared to split in half to open. Walking to its left, Christine opens a small keypad. Quickly, the numbers 7154 819 4514 appear onto the small screen, bright red. "Stand to the side."

Nodding, he stands to her side as the door opens. Air rushes out from the room, bringing with it an almost overwhelming smell of blood. Hikaru nearly falls over, both from the smell, and the rush of the thick, humid air. Regaining his balance, the boy peers into the massive room. His eyes grow wide, as inside laid the Evangelions. They were standing, or at least it appeared so. He could only see their massive heads, with their cold and lifeless eyes. Hikaru looked directly his, with its purple and neon green armor. Its main distinguishing feature was the massive horn that started between its eyes.

Walking into the room, the smell of blood got even stronger, and around the Evangelions were massive pools of neon-orange liquid. "What—what is that stuff around them?" he asks, walking towards the bridge that spanned the distance between the Evangelion and the other part of the massive hanger.

"It's LCL. It's similar to amniotic fluid, the stuff you breathe in the womb for the first nine months of your life. You can breathe that stuff too, it's used here mainly because of the massive drop you would have if someone fell. With this here, even if they can't swim, they're not going to drown. It supplies oxygen directly to the lungs. The only drawback…well, it smells, tastes like, and has the consistency of, blood" Christine replies, walking over to the boy.

"So…this is mine?"

"Sort of. You pilot it, you'll risk your neck using it…but the US Marine Corps own it." Christine stated, the humid air starting to become uncomfortable. Looking around, she still couldn't believe this thing was real. In its current state, it could only be viewed from the shoulders up, but that was enough to get an idea of what it was. It was frighteningly human looking, not including the massive horn that protrudes from the center of its forehead. _'Looks like an Egyptian Death Mask…'_ Christine thinks, looking over the mech's face _'Fitting, given this place is one massive pyramid'._

Looking back over towards Hikaru, he was leaning over the railing, to touch the mechanical monstrosity. While he's rather short, he manages to feel it. "Its…soft. The armor, it's…soft, like rubber" He states in near disbelief. It felt like tire-rubber, only without the treading.

"Instead of deflecting rounds, it absorbs them. Think of it like a really big bullet-proof vest, only it covers every inch of the mech, and instead of bullets, it absorbs tank rounds and cruise missiles. It needed to be soft to be flexible."

"So, how will I use this thing?" Hikaru asks, his curiosity peaking.

"That's for tomorrow. It's far too hard to explain, and we really need to go. The maintenance crews are about to come in, and we're only going to be in their way" She replies, the boy following suit.

"I'd suggest changing your clothes when we get back, the smell seeps in, so they'll need to be washed…"

Hikaru nods. He was inherently shy, mainly due to his mother. She was far from a kind woman, and he doesn't like to talk about his past all that much. Far easier to hide then it is to confront.

Making their way back to where Akemi, Ritsuko and Kasumi were, Christine picks up a note-

_Christine, I'm taking them back to their place. Akemi's calmed down, but I'm not sure what else she's going to do. If it gets too bad, we might have to take one of them away from the other, I don't want Kasumi ending up like Ruth._

_Akagi Ritsuko_

The last few words sent chills down Christine's spine. She knew of Akemi's past. Every detail, on why Akemi is how she is. Sighing, she folds the note up and sticks it in her pocket. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter4 The war machine springs to life

Chapter 4- The War Machine springs to life…

"I could hear them...I could feel them in my hands..." Akemi mutters, tightening her fetal position. She was recounting her first mission with Unit02 that had occurred merely hours earlier. Closing her eyes, she begins to recount the experience…

"All systems are ready, she's ready to be sent out" a woman's voice reports, over the intercom system. Christine and Ritsuko watch with anticipation on a large screen in the control room, Akemi was about to begin her first mission- The destruction of the PLA's Third Armored Division, located in Shanghai China. Without warning, the Nanijing Road erupts in a cloud of dirt and smoke. Through the smoke shine four green lights, as a massive red blur jumps from the explosion's crater. People start to cry out, gasping and pointing to the sky as the red creature finally comes into focus.

Impacting a skyscraper, Unit02 falls through the top of the building. As the building's skeleton of steel is shredded, it begins to fall out in directions. The concrete covering seems to turn to dust, as the building plummets. Shattering glass strike many of the awe struck in their eyes, while others run from the chaos. The dust begins to settle, and the people begin to look back. With the moon to her back, all people can make out are its four green eyes. Unit02's thin figure is silhouetted by the moonlight, with the lingering dust still obstructing the masses of people from getting a clear idea of its shape.

The rumbling of tanks can be heard, along with the sound of boots hitting asphalt; lots of them. Hundreds of Type-96 tanks fill the surrounding streets, and then they stop. As if on cue, they all fix their turrets on Unit02. With an ear-shattering boom, their one-hundred-twenty millimeter guns fire. Explosions rock the area, as the shells impact and obscure Akemi and Unit02. In the NERV Control Room, they can hear Akemi giggling in the cockpit. At first, from the massive cloud of black smoke, there is no motion. A red armored hand pierces the smoke, and the newly arrived spot-lights fixate their beams on it. As soon as the intense beams of light hit her hand, it makes a swift shredding motion at the smoke.

This reveals her face, and it is in the same condition as her hand; unscathed. The smoke begins to clear faster, as the winds pick up. Screams begin to erupt from the populace, the machine is totally unharmed. Spotlights search up and down for signs of impact, and there is nothing. People begin to run again, as the machine begins to move forward under Akemi's will. The tanks in her immediate path begin to roll backwards, their machine guns firing in a pathetic attempt to damage the creature. Bullets don't even seem to get near her, with the AT Field up it is true. They impact the field and nothing more, as the unstoppable juggernaut continues forward.

Taking a leap, the spotlights follow as she comes down on the tank column that was a few hundred feet in front of her previously. Tanks are flung into the air with the shockwaves, and others explode beneath the mech's feet. The tanks hurdle through the air and impact the street and nearby buildings, their ammo casings exploding from the forces exerted on them, resulting in the tanks themselves erupting violently and spewing burning fuel and red-hot shrapnel at the fleeing people. Troops that accompanied the tanks are now fleeing, dropping their assault rifles and heading in the opposite direction of the bright red bio-mech.

Inside Unit02, Akemi can feel everything. The control system is set so that Unit02 will mimic all of Akemi's movements perfectly. Dressed in a 'plugsuit' it resembled a red, skin-tight jumpsuit, it allows her to make more accurate movements, if she were to pick something up she would feel it in her hands, but this comes at a price. Should something strike her, such as a tank shell, she will feel it as well.

Looking around, Akemi begins to forget the reason she was here. _'Look at all of them...they're mine. My playthings...'_ she thinks. "ICH BIN GOTT!" she yells in her native German, inside the cockpit with her voice coming in loud in the control room. With her face in a devilish smile, she begins to thrash randomly at the buildings to her left and right. Her blows shatter the structures, as they come roaring to the ground. Thousands, trapped in the buildings are given coffins of twisted steel buried under the shattered glass and concrete. The dust settling, Unit02 is no where to be seen.

Minutes seem like hours as tanks roll through streets, looking for signs of the creature, while civilians are being told to get out of the city. Hiding behind a building, Akemi giggles. She can hear the tank columns rolling towards her, and she's set up a little trap. As they begin to round the corner, Akemi shoves the thirty-story building onto the advancing Type-96s. The tanks immediately under the building are crushed under its weight, while the others fortunate enough to be further back stop and look for the red menace. Before long, Akemi shows herself. As the tanks fire, she has forgotten her AT Field was not up, and the shells impact the bright red and neon orange armoring.

Screaming, Akemi clutches her stomach and chest. She can feel the burning of the explosion, and the sheer physical force of the shell. Before she could do anything, the tanks fire again. The shells rock her body, to the point of where she starts to spit up blood. 'I'll show them...' thinks the blue eyed demon, regaining her balance and charging the tanks, as they begin to roll backwards, firing their machineguns while their main guns are reloading. Now only a few feet from the tanks in the front of the column, she activates her AT Field. The tanks fire, and as the shells leaves the barrel, they explodes hitting the AT field.

A fireball erupts where the shells strike, flipping the lead Chinese Tanks onto their turrets. The other tanks have scattered, turning completely around to run from Akemi. Greedily, she stares at the helpless tanks and their crews, locked inside. Kneeling, one red hand comes down on the tanks, as she tries to crush them against the pavement. Before the crew could die of being simply crushed, their remaining shells explode in the tank. Growing bored of this, grabbing two of the other tanks, Akemi begins walking towards parts of the city she hasn't tried to demolish.

She can see towering skyscrapers, as she nears the center of the massive city. Taking one of the tanks, Akemi skips it across the ground like one would a rock across water. Impacting the ground a few times before impacting the base of a skyscraper, the Type-96 explodes inside the lobby of the office building. The building groans in protest, trying to hold the weight of the floors on broken steel girders. Its efforts are futile, as the office structure falls forward. Akemi stands back and watches her handiwork, as buildings start to collapse like dominos.

Screams of thousands fill the air, louder then the collapsing buildings. Akemi watches on, her appetite for brutality and sadism now in full force as she tosses the other tank into another skyscraper, getting lodged in the upper floors for a few seconds, before finally bursting. The explosion rocks the tower, causing it to sway back and forth before toppling over.

Sighing, she opened her eyes. She was tired of recounting it; it only made her feel worse…and better at the same time. She was feeling a mixture of extreme depression, sheer ecstasy, rage, and more emotions then she could count. It was the 'mixed state' part of her bipolarity.

Looking around, she remembered what she had placed under her bed. It was a case of Red Wine, given to her by her great-grandfather, as a birthday present when she was three. "Danke Großvater..." Akemi mutters to herself. She knew that using alcohol to make her feel better was a bad idea; she also knew it didn't help her already battered self-control…but she also knew that she didn't care.

Making her way towards her bed, she thought back to the first time she met Christine. Being rather nosey, Christine found the bottles, but to the surprise of the German, she simply said "You don't tell Ritsuko and I won't…" before opening one and pouring each of them a glass. Looking back down at what she was doing, the red liquid began to pour into her glass. _'Almost as red as her eyes…mmm, almost'_ the redhead thinks, a smile creeping across her face.

Leaning against her bed, she tilts her head back and begins to sip the wine. Like most Germans, she could hold her share of liquor and then some, but this was certainly helping her loosen up. But it wasn't helping in the way she had hoped. If anything, it began to make her urges harder and harder to ignore. Finishing her glass, she gets up and sets it on her nightstand. Opening the drawer, she takes out one of the six morphine syringes. They were there to relax her, when her muscles would spasm.

Walking out of her room, syringe in hand, she began to walk towards Kasumi's room. The urge had gotten far too great; she couldn't help it any longer. _'I—I just want to look…I won't break it—her, I won't I promise…'_ Akemi thought, trying to justify her actions. Mere feet from Kasumi's door, Akemi stops, she didn't know if she could do it. It was dark, the only light coming through the windows, and even then, not much. She looked down at the syringe in her hand, possibilities of what she could do running through her mind.

However, any possibility of objection where crushed when she took a step in, and saw the albino's form under the covers in her bed. Walking over into a corner, she slid down and just watched her sleeping friend. _'Mein Gott I'm so pathetic…stooping this low…and it's not even helping…ooh, I want to see all of her…'_ she thinks, looking back down at the syringe. _'I could…I could sedate it, it wouldn't wake up for some time, and I could have all the fun I wanted with it…'_

Looking down at herself, she still had the plugsuit on. _'I should just take this off here…who'd care?'_ the girl reasons, pressing a button on her left wrist. The suit begins to loosen, the airtight seal around her neck being broken. Taking in a deep breath, it was far easier to breath now. Standing up, the suit gets stuck around her hips. Giving a small growl, the German quietly kicks the garment off. Akemi was blessed, or depending on your point of view, cursed with abnormally large hips and thighs. She got them from her mother, and hated them for that sole reason. She had nothing on under the suit; it would've been both awkward, and interfered with the actual workings of the suit.

The now-naked German walks towards the bed of her prize, kneeling down next to her. Setting the syringe on the floor, Akemi begins to play with the albino's short hair, running what she could through her fingers. Kasumi was on her back, Akemi watching methodically as the girl's chest rises and falls as she breathes. Biting her bottom lip, she gets more adventurous and slowly rolls the sheets and covers down off of her friend. Rolling them down to her waist, Akemi decides this was enough…for now at least. _'Please make me stop now, please, please…'_ she pleads to herself, as her hands start to gently feel the skin on Kasumi's arm. The albino was sleeping in simply a large T-shirt; it wouldn't have been hard for Akemi to get to exactly what she wanted. Even if Kasumi woke up, if Akemi wanted to enough, should just over-power her, and pin her to the bed.

The mere touch is enough to get Akemi to let out a whimper, her hands moving slowly from the girl's arms to her chest. However, she quickly withdrew her hands and nearly jumped backwards, as Kasumi turned in her sleep. Looking at the syringe still on the ground, she thought about using it on herself. _'Maybe I should…at least then I wouldn't hurt it—her. HER. She's not an it, she's a person, she's not an it…'_ the German repeats in her head, shakingly picking up the morphine syringe.

Slowly and gently climbing into bed with Kasumi, Akemi injects the forty-milligrams of morphine into her arm. _'I don't know how much more of this I can take…'_ Akemi thinks, wrapping her arms gently around her friend's waist and holding her against her body. So close to the albino, the German was intoxicated with the albino's smell, before drifting off into a morphine-induced sleep.

At around the same time Akemi began her onslaught on Shanghai, Hikaru was still at his 'new' home. He had been there for a week since Christine picked him up, and his general personality had changed. Or rather, returned to the way he was before he met her: Cold. He, like everyone, is a product of his childhood. It could be said he was border-line depressed, but it would be more then understandable if one knew what he had gone through as a child.

Another deciding factor in his personality was a disorder he had- Schizophrenia. It was relatively mild, but that didn't make it any easier to live with. He had a problem trusting what he saw and heard, and sometimes, they would suggest…things, for him to do. Schizophrenia is different for each individual afflicted with it, as the hallucinations are derived from you, your past experiences, imagination, and subconscious thoughts. For Hikaru, they were…disturbing. Some were scary, some were enticing…and then, there are a few that stand out. They stand out for the sole fact they have involved those around him…or more specifically, things "the voices" wanted him to do to them. Hikaru didn't experience visionary hallucinations often, auditory being the most common by a large percentage.

Shaking his head, Hikaru didn't want to think about it anymore. He looked back down at what he was doing- Dishes. He had cleaned Christine's and his apartment, it had become a habit. Even though Christine had told him he didn't have to, he did anyway. Then, as a bolt out of the blue... _Good dolly_… rang through the boy's ears. The voice was alluring, sweet, the accent harsh but certainly understandable. It was Akemi's; he could hear her voice, even a week after what she had done. She treated him like a toy, even continuing to do so when they were alone on his other visits to NERV.

This was nothing really new to him; the only true difference being the one who hit him was a girl his age. His pity for her had been, like him, beaten into the ground. _'I will…—'_ he began to think, having walked into his room and lying on his bed, before his darkening thoughts were interrupted. _"So much anger, so much pain…but does the boy know it's in vain?"_ a feminine voice teased, Hikaru's rage building. He would argue with the Voices from time to time, or he would simply take his medication, and be done with them for a while. But this one was different, it had an almost…human, ring to it's 'speech'.

"_Talk to me…talk to me…"_ the voice teased again, shivers being sent up his spine. He then began to…feel things, on his skin. It was a delicate, chilling touch, moving all around his body. _"What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?..."_ the voice called again, it's touch starting to focus on his chest. He wanted to scream at it, but that would only let 'it' win. Then, the touching stopped. The nerve-racking cold touch he had felt on his chest had stopped, and he gave a sigh of relief. _'Please…please be over…'_ Hikaru thought, gripping the sheets on his bed.

What came next was all he could take. Something slimy and wet was wrapping itself around his left ear, like a tongue. He shakingly raised his hand to feel what was there: Nothing. The 'tongue' was now licking his ear, moving onto his cheek. No more, he couldn't take it. He was afraid; this was worse than anything he had gone through before. It was a nightmare that seemingly had no end, and he was done trying to wait for it to pass. Leaping out of bed, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife. It wasn't for him; it was for whatever was doing this to him.

Then, he saw it. Tall, grey, thin and womanly, no noticeable ears or genitals, long straight white hair adorned it's head, piercing hazel eyes looking into Hikaru's green. It was mere feet in front of him, it was so real, it had appeared out of nothingness, and it looked as though it was smiling at him. He couldn't say anything; so instead, he threw the knife at it. It passed right through it, the knife lodging itself in the door. "…You bastard…" he said quietly, taking another knife, this time a large butcher knife.

"That's not going to do you any good…but you can try…I know you will…" it 'spoke', taunting the boy again. He screamed, and threw the knife right at it's head. It lodged itself into the door as well, further than the steak knife. The creature's glistening hazel eyes closed, and the creature disappeared altogether. Hikaru's whole body was shaking, as he collapsed on the floor, leaning against the cabinets.

Kasumi opened her crimson eyes sleepily; blinking as the world slowly came into focus, from a blur of the grey light coming through her window, the blue and white wallpaper of her room, and the plain white ceiling. On her back, she rolled over to her left, and saw the mane of red that was Akemi's hair. The sight wasn't exactly a new one; she'd done this many times before, even when they were little. This is, however the first time Akemi had stayed so long, or was without clothing.

Closing her eyes and sighing, she was recounting the four years they had known each other. Needless to say, the memories were…mixed, at best. One memory in particular she couldn't stand, and it was the one that most often made it's way to Kasumi's attention. Wincing, it played out through her mind once more…

Kasumi was holding the redhead, grasping her tightly from behind as the German bawled. The albino had no idea as to why, she simply found herself trying to help. "What's wrong…please Akemi, what's wrong?" she questioned repeatedly, but no answer came. It was breaking Kasumi's heart to watch this, but she found it impossible to show it. Her life as an orphan had taken its toll on the girl. She never knew her parents, not a single memory, however vague. She had never had any friends, all too alienated by the crimson red pools that are her eyes to try and get close. She grew more and more emotionally detached until there was practically nothing, a shell of a human being. Looking back down at her friend, she had still received no answer, only more crying. Akemi however was beginning to reach her breaking point. Her sadness was turning into straight anger. She needed to hit something, she needed to break, something.

And that 'something' was Kasumi. Akemi was far too enraged to think straight, breaking the albino's embrace and standing up. Her cheeks were flushed, with trails of tears running down her face, facing down on the person who was trying to help her. Kasumi got up as well, hoping that the event was over…sadly, it was just beginning. Looking into her eyes, Kasumi saw the anger building in the German, and began to step back. "A—Akemi…what's wrong?" she questions, but with no reply. Then, it happened. Akemi struck the albino, sending her across the room and into the wall. As Kasumi opened her eyes, Akemi had already reached her, and now the albino was starting to plead with Akemi. "Akemi…stop…Akemi please don't!" she screamed as Akemi hit her again, knocking her head back into the wall.

The crimson eyed girl than felt herself being lifted, albeit uncomfortably, and after a short distance, she was dropped onto the couch in their living room. Looking up at the German revealed something not expected. She was shaking. She was shaking and crying. She was crying because she knew she was going to hate herself for what she was going to do and that she would never be able to forgive herself…but she couldn't stop.

"What did I do? Akemi…what did I do? What are you—" Kasumi pleaded, only for Akemi to hit her again. The German was totally on top of her now, straddling her waist. She looked down at the albino's shirt; it was a simple T-Shirt, blue with some orange dots. 'This has to go…' she thinks, ripping it off accordingly. Tossing bits of the tattered remains to the sides, the demented teen continues removing her victim's clothing. Her bra now stripped from her, Kasumi's entire upper half was bare. Gathering the courage to speak again, she forced herself to ask "Wha---why…what did I do Akemi…why do you hate me…" the girl questioned, beginning to sob. It had been such a long time since she had actually cried, it startled the redhead.

Akemi's right eye twitched, she knew she had gone too far. She had gone too far as soon as she started to hit her. She knew this deep down, but her thinking was being clouded by her lust and rage. 'She…she's my doll. It…it's a toy. That's all it is, a toy. My toy…' she thought, lowering her head down to just above Kasumi, so she could…talk, to her. "It…it's your fault…so pretty, so full of life. I can't help it…" Akemi lovingly explained to Kasumi, who began to nod, tears still running down her face as Akemi's hands felt around her breasts.

"You're so soft…and—" Akemi paused, digging her nails as deep as she could into Kasumi's right breast. The girl screamed in pain, a small trickle of blood running from one of the puncture marks, which only caused Akemi to squeeze tighter. "—you're so cute when you scream…" the German finishes, slowly removing her nails from the albino's pale ivory flesh. "Does it hurt?" Akemi teased, picking at the wounds she had made. "You're so warm and smooth Kasumi…like an angel…"

Kasumi however, had enough. She made one effort to stop Akemi…she hit her. She hated it, but she hit her. She struck her in the back of her head, as Akemi was getting off of her to take off Kasumi's skirt. "My…my doll hit me back…" Akemi uttered, in near disbelief, before turning around and slapping the albino onto the coffee table parallel to the couch.

Akemi then blinked, looking directly into Kasumi's eyes. For an instant, they changed from red to sea-grey. Kasumi's blue hair changed to black, her skin gaining more color. Akemi was at a loss for words, as Kasumi's features reverted back to her crimson eyes, pale skin and faintly blue hair.

"N—no…" Akemi started, backing away, clutching her fists. "I—I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She finishes, before literally running to her room, locking the door behind her, leaving the albino to herself. Collapsing back onto the couch, Kasumi began to cry harder. Even though Akemi was looking right into her eyes, she knew that it wasn't her she was apologizing to.

It was too much. She refused to keep going through that memory. She was crying, silently. _'Why…why does she hate me so much…she has to hate me…please hate me…'_ Kasumi thought, wishing that Akemi would simply hate her, hoping it would be easier to deal with the things that she had done to her. Three months ago she was told that she was nothing more than a doll, a plaything. She tried not to take it to heart, but she was tired. She was tired of fighting. That was simply the first time; she was hit, abused and molested several times afterwards, each time receiving the same 'talk' by Akemi. And now, she was simply going to give in.

"I will be your doll…" she said silently to Akemi. She knew she was asleep, but she might as well say it now. "I will do anything, just stop…" she continued, feeling the scars Akemi had given her. Scrapes on her arms, small puncture marks around her breasts, and thighs, bruises riddling her back, so many to name. She always hurt. In some way, she was always hurting. Be it moving, or simply lying still on her bed, it _hurt_.

Tinges of hate filled the albino's mind, looking at Akemi. She tried so hard to please her, and nothing. Akemi never seemed to consider her as anything more than a toy, something to play with and set aside when she was done. It was both heart breaking and infuriating at the same time for Kasumi.

"Is that what you want—for me to be your doll? I will do it…I promise, I will do it so you will be happy…"

Hikaru's eyes burst open, moving his head from side to side, trying to get a sense of where he was. Blue walls…wooden floors…small desk…his room, it was his room, sitting up in his bed. Looking over towards the window, Christine was slumped over in the chair he used for his desk, asleep. The last thing he remembered was blacking out as the creature disappeared after he threw the knife at…or, through it, rather.

Looking at the clock on the wall above his desk, it was six-thirty, AM. This was about the time Christine got up normally, and he could see her waking up. "You alright?" she asks groggily, reaching for her glasses on the desk.

"Y—yeah, I'm better…" he replied, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened last night.

"Mm, alright. I'm still tired, and I get today off, so I'm going to go lay down…" Christine said with a yawn. She got in at around four AM, and she more than needed some extra sleep. Hikaru was fine, and she could rest, and if there were more problems…she could fix them after she had some sleep.

Walking out of his room, she had to duck a bit to avoid hitting her head on the door frame. Much to her discomfort, the average height of a Japanese man was only five foot six, or only one hundred sixty-eight centimeters. This meant that door frames were, on average, only six feet tall, a good two inches shorter than she was.

As she left and closed the door, Hikaru gave a sigh of relief. At the very least, he had a while to think about how to explain his…condition, to Christine. Leaning over and reaching under his bed, Hikaru grabbed a small, orange bottle. It was the medication he took for his Schizophrenia: Pimozide. Pimozide is an antipsychotic, a drug that treats mental illnesses deemed "Psychotic". Its problems, like other antipsychotics, were that it generally brought on depression, and self-destructive tendencies.

Hikaru was no exception, although in him, it manifested more so as depression and destructive impulses. He took the four milligram tablets, one whenever he started to hallucinate, and then more if they failed to stop. He hated taking them, the tablets, which looked like small green Tylenol. Popping the pill into his mouth, he swallows it without the need of a drink. He had been taking them since around seven; it wasn't all that hard anymore.

Lying back down, he waited for it to take effect. It would take an hour or so, so he decided to simply sort out his thoughts. They almost always inadvertently drifted to NERV, and his coming duty of being a pilot. He knew that Akemi's first mission was the night before. _'It's the perfect job for the little whore…' _he thought, his opinions of Akemi far worse than his first encounter with her. He, at first, had hope for her, thinking that what happened was simply a one-time only event.

He was wrong. She made him her punching bag, something to let out her frustrations on. She seemed to enjoy straight out torturing him, or simply making him uncomfortable, anything that would cause some kind of discomfort. It didn't seem below Akemi to actually make sexual advances towards him. It ranged from simple pecks on his cheek or forehead, to forcing him to grope her.

He didn't particularly mind that part. She would make him feel her up, nearly everything short of sex. The consequence for not doing as she told him depends on how desperately she seemed to want it. From a pinch on his side, to being kneed in the stomach hard enough to have the air knocked out of him. It didn't matter to her, as long as she got it in the end.

Sighing, he laid down fully onto his bed _'It's not that bad. I get to touch her, and she hits me if I don't' _Hikaru thinks, laughing slightly before drifting off to sleep.

Akemi lies motionless, as Kasumi snuggles closer to the German. Akemi had been awake, and heard everything the albino had said. She wasn't sure what to do, confront it now, or just to ignore it. _'She…she's willing…she's willing to be my doll?' _Akemi questions in her head. She wanted to tell Kasumi that she _didn't _want that, and that was the last thing she wanted Kasumi to do, regardless of what she said in the height of her lust and anger.

Gathering the courage, Akemi does just that. Rolling over, Kasumi jumps slightly and lets out a small shriek. The Redhead's eyes were beginning to water; she couldn't stand how low she had made Kasumi go. "K—K-Kasumi…" Akemi chokes out, fighting back her tears and fears. Taking Kasumi's hand, they both sit up in bed, the sheets and covers falling off of Akemi, revealing the totally naked German.

Kasumi was puzzled, but couldn't help but glance down at Akemi's naked form. Lightly tanned skin that glowed in the grey light coming from her window, sizeable breasts for her age, if she had to guess, they were somewhere around CC. Although they were noticeably smaller than Kasumi's, they were still more than large enough for the albino. Her eyes going further down, Akemi's body was fairly toned from the exercises she did at NERV, but still appeared soft and inviting.

Looking back up at Akemi's face she was blushing a shade of red so vibrant; it rivaled the color of her plugsuit. "I—I'm sorry, that thing is just so tight, especially around my hips, I—I had to take it off…" Akemi tried to explain, stuttering and sporadic in her speech. She was embarrassed, more than she had ever been before. Kasumi gave a small smile, before looking back down at the bed and returning to her emotionless expression.

Slender fingers enter the albino's field of view, as they gently raise her back to eye contact with Akemi. "We…we need to talk…" she starts timidly. For the first time in a long time, the German was afraid. Afraid of how Kasumi was going to react, and afraid of how she would react. "I meant it, Akemi…I can't stand to watch you cry, or hear you scream after you locked yourself in your room. If…if that's what it takes for you to be happy, I'll do it. But I—I need you to tell me that's what you want…" the albino finishes, having started to squeeze Akemi's hand mid-sentence.

Akemi started to turn away. She didn't know what to say. "Kasumi…I—I'm sorry, but that's not what I want…" she said, the fear in her voice evident. The red eyed girl was shocked, squeezing Akemi's hand to the point of it being uncomfortable, yet Akemi never tried to let go. "I—I…I offered you everything…any…anything you wanted to do to me…I wouldn't have cared…and—and that's not enough for you?" she replies, trying to stop herself from yelling it.

"No…I—" the German starts, having turned back to Kasumi, but interrupted as the other girl slapped her with her free hand. Akemi's head stayed turned away, she couldn't face her. "Look at me…LOOK AT ME" Kasumi nearly screams, grabbing Akemi's hair and forcing her to turn back. "What…what more do you want? What more can I give you? What do you _want _from me, Akemi?" she asks; her voice desperate.

"I—I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what I want from you…I don't want to hurt you anymore, Kasumi…" Akemi replies, watching as the rage built in her friend. Akemi waited for an answer that never came, what came instead nearly knocked her off of the albino's bed. Kasumi had smacked her, while her red eyes began to tear up.

"You…you what? You…you won't tell me so you won't _hurt_ me anymore? You…you little whore…you selfish little whore…" Kasumi said, the hurt and rage in her voice more than evident, hitting Akemi again.

Akemi took it. She took all of it, because she knew she deserved it. "Go on…hit me as much you want…" she replied, as Kasumi hit Akemi in the back. The albino's blows were ones from being sad, and hurt, not of real anger, evident in how little they physically hurt Akemi. "I'm sorry Kasumi, I'm more sorry than you could ever imagine…"

Kasumi just looked at her. The albino was starting to shake, as tears ran down her flushed face. "Stop it...just stop it! You…I…I h—I…" she couldn't say it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't say three little words. Akemi took a small look at her friend, and began to get up. "What? You…you're just going to leave me now? You're just going to leave me, all alone…Akemi, please don't leave, I'm sorry Akemi! I don't want to be alone again, please Akemi…please…" Kasumi pleaded, only to have Akemi's tearing face look back once, before walking out of the albino's room.

'_Mein Gott, I…I hate what I am…but, it's for the best…she might be hurt now, hurt badly, but at least…at least she won't end up like Ruth…' _Akemi thought, tears running down her face as she slowly walked to her room.

Crying more than she ever had before, Kasumi got up and opened her closet door. On the inside of the door was a full size mirror. Whipping the tears from her eyes, she tore off her clothes as fast as she could, throwing them against the walls of her room. Totally nude, she looked herself over. She was looking for a reason for Akemi to seem to refuse to love her. _'What…what's wrong with me? Why can't she love me? Why does she want to hurt me like this?'_ she thought, eyeing her body closely.

Her skin was white, very white. It was like pristine ivory, or rather, most of her was pristine. Scars of all sorts were riddled across her body, scars from living with the German who had just rejected her. Faint blue hair, deep red eyes…she was rather exotic looking, mainly her eyes. They were enough to make some purposely stay away from her. Looking further down, she looked over what Akemi seemed to prize most about the albino. Her breasts were large, especially for her age. One might even go as far as to say overly developed for her age.

Looking further down, Kasumi was not as toned as her friend. She was soft; all of her features were soft and comforting. Her hips were not nearly as wide as Akemi's, but they were still womanly and, again, comforting. She couldn't understand it. She couldn't find anything too wrong with her. _'Is…is it just me then? Does she just not like who I am? Would…would she take me back if I begged? Is that what she wants me to do? I don't want to be alone again…I'm not sure if I can live with it again…' _

Sighing, she made up her mind: She was going to beg. Walking over to where she had thrown her over-sized T-Shirt, Kasumi throws it on and begins walking to Akemi's room. For the first ten years of her life, she had no one. No parents, friends, nothing. And now, she has a friend. One who's been with her for four years…or at least, had a friend.

Sighing, Kasumi put her shaking hand on the doorknob to Akemi's room. Peering into the room slowly, she locks eyes with Akemi. The German was laying on her bed, clothed now in a large T-Shirt and shorts. Saying nothing, the albino walks into the redhead's room and shuts the door behind her.

"Akemi…I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…to insult you, or hit you…" she starts, hoping for forgiveness of some kind. Akemi looked on, a look of slight disgust on her face. _'Have I really…I mean, have I actually hurt her that much?' _

Kasumi started shaking more, and started to sweat. She was terrified. She was terrified of Akemi, and at the prospect of being cast aside by the German. She felt like her entire world was caving in on her. "It's alright Kasumi, just calm down…please, Kasumi you've got to calm down…" Akemi replied, getting up and cautiously walking towards her.

Kasumi began to back away, until she hit the door and realized there was no way she could get out. As Akemi got progressively closer, Kasumi covered her head with her arms and began to drop to slide down the door, into the floor. "Akemi please! Please don't, I'm sorry, please!" she pleaded, expecting to be beaten again. Her breathing was erratic, wheezing and coughing every so often.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kasumi…you _have_ to calm down, or you're going to make yourself sick…" she tries to reason, sitting down beside her and running her fingers through the albino's faint blue hair. This did nothing, and she only got more and more worked up.

Akemi knew what was happening. Forcing Kasumi to her feet, she begins to walk her to the bathroom. "A—Akemi…what, what are you going to do to me…" she asks, as Akemi more and more had to force her to walk. Getting her to the sink, Akemi kept hold of her so she didn't fall back to the floor.

"If you don't calm down, you're going to throw up…" as she finished her sentence, Kasumi did just that. Sighing, she took a damp rag and began to clean up Kasumi's face as she finished vomiting. Running some cold water into a cup, she brings it up to the albino's mouth. "Here, use this to get rid of the taste"

Kasumi nods weakly, and sloshes some of the water around before spitting it out. She was still shaking. "Comeon, let's go lay down so you can relax…" Akemi coos as soothingly as possible, helping Kasumi to the bed. Helping her get comfortable, the German begins to stroke her friend's hand, slowly and reassuringly. It wasn't working, and Akemi was running out of things she could do. It also wasn't helping that she could almost feel her self control starting to give.

Images of Kasumi were flashing through her mind's eye. Ropes tightly wound around her naked and pale body, her arms and legs constrained to posts, or simply Akemi forcing her to be still regardless of what it was, she always unable to move. Akemi had moved to be slightly over the girl, running her fingers through the short and faint blue hair. Finally looking up at her, she notices that the redhead seems to be detached, staring off into space.

The slight biting of her lip was more than enough to give Kasumi some idea of what she was thinking of. _'She…she can't even stop when she's trying to help mp…' _she thinks, sighing. Taking the German's hand, she guides it under her shirt, to her right breast. She had grown to hate being 'touched', it made her feel so dirty, each time Akemi would try to force her hands onto her, and the fact that she now barely resisted.

Akemi blinked, as her hand came into contact with the large, soft, firm mass of warm flesh that was the albino's right breast. Akemi's own breath began to quicken, as a familiar warm feeling began to make itself known between the girl's thighs. Looking down, she locked eyes with the girl whom she was now groping. Her expression was one of disgust, although it appeared as if she was trying to hide it.

"Ka—Kasumi…you know I have…_problems_ with…this…why?" Akemi asks, slowly squeezing the albino's breast. She was trying; she was trying as hard as she could not to go further. _'Don't…don't do it…'_ Akemi mentally says to herself, to try and build up her resistance. "Does it matter, Akemi? You were going to do it anyway…so I decided to just get it over with…" Kasumi replies, refusing to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"I—I wasn't…" Akemi starts, before the albino interrupts, taking her other hand and placing it atop her left breast, but not under her shirt. "You always tell me how…soft, I am, and how much you…enjoy it and how it is…always my fault" Kasumi explains, as Akemi more and more is physically struggling to control herself, as every fiber in her being is begging her to do it.

Kasumi watched as Akemi did...nothing. Ten minutes, of simply staring each other. "You…you really can't help it, can you?" the albino asks, starting to take pity on the auburn haired girl atop her. Lightly pushing down on her head, Kasumi gently pushes Akemi down onto her chest, letting her lay on her. The redhead's hands slide off, going under the albino and wrapping around her torso.

Lightly scratching and rubbing Akemi's scalp, Kasumi is succeeding where the German had failed. The slow rising and falling of her chest as she breathes, combined with the rhythmic beating of her heart slowly coaxes Akemi into calming down. "Better?" she asks, Akemi turning her head so that her chin rests on the crevasse of the albino's neck bone.

"Will you te—" the albino starts, before Akemi covers her mouth. "Please Kasumi; just drop it right now, alright? Please? I can't tell you right now…there's some things you need to know first, I promise I'll tell you later, but not now. Just—just enjoy this…" the blue eyed girl pleads, nuzzling the albino beneath her. Kasumi sighs and nods, relenting. As Akemi closes her eyes, Kasumi sits up just enough to kiss Akemi on the forehead. As she lays back down, the albino smiles lightly as Akemi's face begins to match the color of her hair.


End file.
